An Unexpected Riddle
by EmeraldRaider31
Summary: We all know the story of Tom Riddle, but do we really know why he is the way that he is? What if there is a part of him that people never knew about, like a long lost twin. Follow the story of Tom Riddle and the twin that history forgot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **"Why do you always have to leave? I don't understand why they always want you? Can't someone else find this one?!"**

" **No this is my job and if you don't like it, then you can just get out!"**

" **You are just going to kick your pregnant wife out?!"**

" **I never wanted to be here in the first place, you tricked me!"**

A pane of glass breaks and Merope runs out of the house. She is carrying a single suitcase and wearing a thin coat. She walks down the road of pristine and wealthy looking houses and into the village not knowing where she is going to go and if she is going to be able to protect her unborn child. She makes into the village and looks for shelter. Merope spots an orphanage and decides to ask them if they knew where she could stay. Merope runs up to the front door and knocks loudly. An older woman answers

" **Can I help you?"** The woman asks looking up at Merope.

" **Do you know of any place that I can stay?"** Merope asks feeling the effects of walking quite a distance.

" **No, I don't but why don't you come inside and warm yourself"**. The woman gestures to the fire in the room behind her.

" **Thank you very much"** Merope says walking over to the couch and sitting down. As Merope takes off her coat, her baby bump is just noticeable and the older woman gasps.

" **You're pregnant?!"**

" **Yes, about 12 weeks"** Merope says proudly.

" **Then why are you out in the cold?"** the woman asks grabbing a blanket and draping it over Merope's shoulders.

" **My husband kicked me out and now I have nowhere to go"** Merope says sadly.

" **Well that changes things, doesn't it"** the woman says **"we could always use some help here if you are willing to work"**

Merope's eyes lit up **"you would really let me stay here?!"**

" **Of course, we could never let you be on the streets in your condition"** the woman smiles gesturing to her stomach **"now let me show you to where you can stay"**

The woman leads Merope down a hallway and stops at a room with a 70 stamped on it. **"I hope this will suffice for the mean time."**

" **I am forever in your debt, may I ask your name?"** Merope says before she opens to door into her room.

" **My name is Kayla but everyone here calls me Ma. Sleep well and I will come get you in the morning to start your work."** Kayla says walking back down the hallway.

" **Thank you again"** Merope says opening the door to her room.

The room isn't large like her room back home but it will suffice. The bed is covered with white sheets and a gray blanket. The room also has a wardrobe and a small washing table. Merope sets her things down on the table and climbs under the blanket. The blanket is a little scratchy but nothing too uncomfortable. As soon as her head hits the pillow, Merope falls into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Ma comes back and leads Merope into a cafeteria. **"We eat here and you will also work with Gertrude in the kitchen"**

Gertrude, as Merope found out, is a small freckled woman with curly red hair. Merope and Gertrude work well together and soon develop a friendship. Many months go by and Merope loves her job in the orphanage. She is able to tell the children stories and make sure that they are taken care of. Every once in a while, she thinks of her husband and what he could be doing but dismisses that thought as soon as it comes. She often talks to her child and wonders if they are a boy or a girl. She can tell that they are going to be big since she seems to be larger than what she has seen other woman to be but doesn't think much more about it.

One night after her shift in the kitchen, Merope is sitting on her bed going through the things that she has set up for the baby. She congers up a bassinet and a little mobile that rocks and sings on its own. Merope admires her work when a sharp pain courses through her abdomen. Merope hunches over and tries to ride the pain out when her water breaks spilling water onto her blanket and sheets. Merope manages to stand up and walk over to her door. She opens it and hobbles to the phone on the wall. She presses some buttons and tells the person on the other end of the phone that she needs Ma immediately. Merope hangs up and tries to hobble back into her room when anther pain hits her. Merope crumples to her knees and plants her hands on the ground. Hurried footsteps come down the hall and Merope can hear Ma's voice exclaim to someone that they need help. Ma helps Merope to her feet and gets her back into her bed. Merope whimpers in pain while Ma gets her comfortable on the bed.

" **The nurses will be here soon Merope just hang on."** Ma says in a comforting tone.

" **Don't leave me!"** Merope says grasping the older woman's hand **"I don't want to be alone"**

" **I'll be right here hon"** Ma says calming Merope down.

Soon the nurses arrive and they check Merope to see what is going on. They tell Merope that she has gone into labor and will deliver her baby very soon. Pain racks her body but the thought of meeting her child has Merope focused. Many hours later, Merope is pushing and soon delivers a baby boy. Merope is exhausted but ecstatic, a son!

" **Hello my love"** Merope coos to her son **"I think I'll name you Tom Marvolo Riddle after your grandfather"**

" **That's a good name Merope"** Ma says smiling down at Merope.

Before Merope has a chance to really look at her son, another pain racks her body.

" **what's happening?"** Merope says handing Tom to Ma.

One of the nurses pops her head up and says that she has another baby coming.

" **I'm having twins?!"** Merope says pushing again. **"How is that possible, they only told me I was having one?!"**

" **I guess they were wrong"** Ma says taking Merope's hand helping her focus on pushing again.

A few minutes later, Merope's second child a little girl was born. By this time, Merope is ready to pass out. One of the nurses hands Merope the baby. Her daughter is so tiny and can barely open her eyes.

" **why hello"** Merope coos to her daughter **"I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there"**

" **What will you name her, Merope?"** Ma asks holding Tom in her arms.

" **I think I'll name her Mikayla Amelia Riddle"** Merope says smiling up at Ma. Ma's eyes glisten with tears.

" **I'll let you rest now dear, congratulations"** Ma says taking the babies and placing them in the bassinet.

" **Thank you Ma, I couldn't do this without you."** Merope says as her eyes start to droop.

Ma closes the door and walks back to her office. Sometime later, Ma can hear people running down the hallway towards the resident's rooms. Ma gets up and sees that people are entering Merope's room. Fearing the worst, Ma gets up and walks quickly down the hallway. Before she can see with her own eyes, she hears a nurse exclaim that she is losing too much blood. Ma rushes into the room and sees Merope looking very pale against her sheets. Merope's eyes fund Ma and lock onto her. Ma moves to Merope's side and grasps her hand.

" **Take care of them for me"** Merope says struggling to get out the words.

" **We are going to fix this Merope, don't give up!"** Ma says squeezing her hand.

" **Please"** Merope pleaded **"take care of them for me"**

Unable to stop the bleeding, Merope dies only hours after giving birth to her children. Every member of the staff at the orphanage are stunned, Merope looked so healthy but they guessed that the stress of a twin birth was too much for her body. The twins are taken in as orphans and treated with the utmost care. A month after their birth and their mother's death, the twins Tom and Mikayla were adopted by a woman named Nyssa Riddle who enamored by the twins took them into her home without delay. Nyssa kept their names the same as per Merope's dying request and the orphanage never saw them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have updated this chapter a little so some things are changed but not like the first chapter, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **"Mikayla! Tom! Get up and get ready for the party!"** A dark haired woman yells through the intercom on the wall of each of the two rooms.

The sun shines through the window of a dark purple room decorated with intricate designs of flowers and spirals. The room is twice the size of a normal teenager's bedroom, but the girl asleep in this room was no normal teenager. She is Mikayla Riddle, the daughter of Nyssa Riddle. She has jet black hair and violet eyes that entice anyone who dare to look into them. As she slept, the maids are busying get her party dress and shoes out. When they finish, they left silently and move to her brother's room. When she finally opens her eyes and gets out of bed, she walks over to the bathroom and gets into the shower. She turns the water to as hot as she can stand and washes away the tiredness and worries that have been plaguing her for some time. She gets out about an hour later and gets dressed in her dark purple strapless party dress and silver wedges. As she walks out her bedroom door, she runs into her brother Tom.

 **"Good evening, baby sister"** Tom says taking her arm and looping it onto his.

 **"Good evening, Tom"** Mikayla says as Tom guides them both down the staircase for another of the fancy parties that their mom always throws when the simplest of things happens.

Events like this person had a baby, or her garden blooms her favorite flowers at the exact time that she gets home from one of her many business trips. As always, the twins were in charge of the set-up, today was no exception; there were the rooms to be decorated and servants to dictate. The ballroom was to be decorated in shades of purple with accents of green. The servants were to prepare a ton of food to be served all night long. As the twins descend the long spiral staircase, they catch a glimpse of just how many guests they were to entertain and the important people who would be arriving such as the Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic. Tom and Mikayla separate and go off in different directions to greet the guests.

A couple hours and many important people schmoozed later; Mikayla is halfway across the ballroom floor heading towards her brother so that they can go back upstairs and hide from the disaster that is sure to happen. Anytime that their mother throws one of these parties, something or someone is sure to happen. Last party, someone had come in the same dress as someone else and the night ended in a gigantic argument over who got it first. The time before that it was that the servants made the wrong kind of punch and the bowl was up-ended over someone's head. She is about to reach her brother, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She spins around to see a boy about her age with spiked blond hair and enticing green eyes.

 **"Are you Nyssa's daughter?"** the boy asks looking quizzically at her.

 **"Yes, I am"** Mikayla says trying to locate her brother in the mass of people.

 **"You're very beautiful and probably very talented at the piano like your mother"** the boy says circling her.

 **"Why do you assume that I'm good at piano?"** Mikayla asks flicking her wrist behind her back, signaling Tom to come to her aid. She hates when random guys come up to her and expect her to deal with them hitting on her. She knows that her brother would not be very happy.

Tom Riddle is not the sort of person who likes to see guys hitting on his baby sister, he is very protective over her and as an older brother, and he should be. Ever since they were little, Tom Riddle has been a father to his baby sister and their mother. For the past 16 years, their mother Nyssa has had to take care of twins and maintain the career of her late husband. The twins have grown up looking after one another since their mother is always away on some business trip. As Tom approaches, he could see just who was talking to Mikayla. Tom almost gasps when he saw that it was none other than Jacques Malfoy. Jacques and his brother Lucius are the two people that he wanted far away from his sister, they are known for their womanizing skills and Tom does not want Mikayla to get involved in that. As Tom gets closer he notices that Mikayla has becoming uncomfortable.

 **"Mikayla, is everything alright?"** Tom asks grabbing her shaking hands.

 **"Ah Tom, nice to see you again"** Jacques smiles slyly as his eyes drifts back to Mikayla. **"I was just telling Mikayla how I enjoy hearing about her accomplishments on the piano and how so many women these days are so droll in their skills".**

 **"Thank you Jacques and I believe that I speak for my sister in saying that it was nice to see you here tonight"** Tom says shaking Jacques's hand. **"Shall we?"** Tom asks holding his arm out to Mikayla.

 **"It was nice to meet you Jacques"** Mikayla says taking her brother's arm gratefully.

* * *

The pair begins to walk away when a commotion is heard at the far end of the ballroom.

 **"Oh no"** Tom groans. At the other end of the ballroom, someone has been pushed into a table and people dressed in masks start to appear.

 **"Who are those people?"** Mikayla asks standing on her tip toes trying to see over the crowd. Tom's frown deepens and he knows that he needs to get Mikayla out of there and into a safer place.

 **"Let's go Mikayla"** Tom says pushing her backwards towards an open doorway that will lead them straight to the grand staircase.

 **"Tom, what's going on?"** Mikayla asks trying to get out of his reach so that she can see.

 **"Mikayla, please"** Tom says pleadingly.

Never has Mikayla seen her brother so desperate, so she agrees and the pair goes through the doorway and up the stairs. They get safely into Mikayla's room and Tom locks the door.

 **"Now will you tell me what is going on?"** Mikayla asks kicking her shoes off and sitting on her bed.

 **"Ok, as long as you agree to hear me out and not say anything until I am finished"** Tom says glancing at the door as if it is going to burst open at any moment.

 **"I promise Tom"** Mikayla states as she scoots farther onto the bed. Tom kneels on the floor in front of her and takes her hands.

 **"Mikayla, what I am about to tell you is very secretive and you mustn't tell anyone or some very bad things are going to happen"** Tom says with pleading eyes.

 **"Hmm"** Mikayla thought. **"What is so important that I have to sworn to secrecy?"**

 **"Ok Tom, I'm ready".**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who have read my story and left reviews. I appreciate all the support and I hope to write more chapters as the story unfolds in my head.

Please, please, please review and let me know if you like this story. I would hate to continue to write something that you all hate. :(

 **Note:** The _italics_ are a flashback

* * *

" **Ok"**

Tom prepares himself, this will be the hardest thing he has ever done. He has to admit to his sister and best friend that he has been keeping a secret from her, one that can either draw them closer together or ultimately tear them apart.

 _The twins, now approaching their 11_ _th_ _birthday, are asked by their mother to go outside to play while she handles some business with the members of her council. This is nothing new to the twins and so they obey. They decide to play outside on the lawn, the wind begins to pick up so they decide to watch the leaves dance around them. Tom watches as his sister gets up to dance with the leaves. As Mikayla is spinning and swaying, as if to an unheard song, Tom sees the peaceful expression on her face and he knows that he always wants to see Mikayla this happy. As Tom watches Mikayla dance, the back door to their house opens and Nyssa calls Tom inside. Nyssa promises that it would only be a minute and that Mikayla would be okay with the servants. Tom obeys, stands up, and walks inside. As he walks inside, he sees a long black table and at least a dozen high back chairs sitting around it. The chairs are all occupied by people in strange masks. Tom looks up to question his mother but she isn't there. Tom looks around and sees that his mother has taken the chair at the head of the table._

" _ **Tom, come sit next to me"**_

 _Nyssa motions to the empty chair on her right hand. Tom obeys and sits down._

" _ **Well then, we can finally get down to business"**_ _Nyssa states looking around the room._

 _All the masked people sit straighter in their chairs as if some unseen force compels them to sit at attention._

" _ **Sanderson, how goes the cleansing of Firefair Village?"**_ _Nyssa asks looking to the masked person on her left._

" _ **Well the village lives up to its name"**_ _Sanderson chuckles._

 _This gets a reaction out of the rest of the people at the table; all except Tom and his mother. Tom looks confused trying to make to connection between the village and the joke. Nyssa's face on the other hand is like stone, unwavering. The look that she throws at Sanderson would be one that could kill. A small smirk comes across Nyssa's face and Tom knows that she only gives that look when either his sister or he is in very big trouble._

" _ **Sanderson, we don't have time for jokes"**_ _Nyssa says, words clipped._

 _The table suddenly got very quiet and every one's eyes snap to Sanderson._

" _ **I'm sorry my queen, it won't happen again"**_ _Sanderson says bowing his head._

* * *

" **Wait, why did he call mother "my queen"** Mikayla asks looking confused. The world outside has darkened quite a bit and the lights in the room cast eerie shadows on Tom's face.

" **I told you, no interruptions"** Tom says with a smile, looking up at her

" **Sorry"** Mikayla says sheepishly folding her legs under her **"please continue"**

* * *

" _ **Indeed it won't"**_ _Nyssa says narrowing her eyes._

 _Before anyone knows what has happened, Sanderson is lifted from the ground and held there. His head snaps back as he plummets to the floor. Tense seconds past before Sanderson lifts his head and gets to his knees._

" _ **Spare me my queen"**_ _Sanderson pleads with blood dripping from his head and ears._ _ **"I will do anything you ask, just please spare me".**_

" _ **Let this be a lesson to all of you, and since my son is in the room, I won't do you anymore harm, but…"**_ _Nyssa's eyes flash._ _ **"Don't let this behavior become permanent"**_

 _Sanderson grovels for a few minutes and then gets up from the floor to sit back in his chair. Tom is astonished by what he has seen. Is his mother really this cruel or is she just under stress trying to keep her council under control. Whatever the case, Tom hopes that this side of her will never come out against him or Mikayla. As the meeting progresses, a sinking feeling sets into Tom's stomach._

" _ **What kind of business is my mother running"**_ _Tom wonders as he sits back in his chair._

 _The answer would be something that would haunt him for a long while._

* * *

 _After the incident with Sanderson, his mother seemed to calm a little but the feeling in Tom's stomach would not go away. His mother and the members of her council continue to talk about other things that they had accomplished, such things as disposing of some unwanted items, taking out certain villages that Tom has never heard of and disposing of what one person states as "unwanted baggage". The meeting ended shortly thereafter and Tom is allowed to go back outside. Tom gratefully gets up and starts to head outside when he hears his name being called. Tom turns around and sees that his mother is motioning him over. As Tom walks over, his mother's hand reaches out and grasps his arm. She pulls him to her and before Tom knows it, he is being transported to another room._

* * *

 _The room that Tom lands in is lowly lit but lit enough that he can clearly see what is in it. The room is covered in a fluid that Tom prays isn't blood and the walls are covered with rows and rows of chains and shackles._

" _ **What is this place?"**_ _Tom wonders out loud_

" _ **This is what I wanted to show you, Tom"**_ _a voice states from behind him._

 _Tom turns around to see his mother sitting on what looks like a throne with short tables on either side. Nyssa motions to the floor in front of her, Tom walks over and sits down at her feet._

" _ **Tom my son, you are approaching your 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday and I feel that now is the right time to tell you about your destiny and what you are to become"**_ _Nyssa says as she rises from her throne._

" _ **My destiny?"**_ _Tom questions rising to meet his mother_

" _ **Yes my son, you are growing old enough to know that one day you will take over the family business"**_ _Nyssa says smiling down at Tom._

" _ **What kind of business are you talking about, Mother?"**_ _Tom asks quizzically._

" _ **You, my child are to one day become ruler over the Magical World."**_ _Nyssa states raising her hands in the air dramatically_

" _ **How am I to do that"**_ _Tom asks_

" _ **On your 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday, you will become what your father couldn't be"**_ _Nyssa states, eyes darkening. The temperature in the room drops suddenly and the air crackles with power._

" _ **What couldn't he be?"**_ _Tom asks backing away from his mother who seems to be glowing and slightly levitating._

" _ **Why of course my child, you are to become the next Dark Lord!"**_

* * *

 _The light in the room grows and soon the room is as bright as the noonday sun. Tom backs away scared and slightly amazed. This is a side of his mother that he has never seen and kind of hopes that he will never see again. With the room now so bright, Tom can now see what is actually in the room. The floor isn't just stained with fluid Tom hopes isn't blood, now he sees that it is blood and it covers the floor in massive puddles. The shackles on the wall are also covered in blood and what looks like a skeleton is hanging a few feet off the ground with hands still cuffed to the wall. Tom turns back to his mother when she states,_

" _ **To answer your earlier question, this room is where we keep the people who disobey or upset me"**_

 _Tom looks around and realizes just what kind of business his family is connected with. The look on his mother's face says it all, they and he are in a very dangerous and bloody business, one that could change the face of the entire world and he is next in line for the throne._


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review!**

* * *

" **Any questions so far?"** Tom asks looking up at Mikayla.

As soon as Tom, looks up he knows Mikayla is not happy.

" **That's why you looked so shaken up when you came back outside that day"**

Mikayla mumbles to herself.

" **Can I just process this for a minute?"**

Mikayla says to Tom flopping unto her back on the bed. Tom nods and waits with baited breath. A few moments later, Mikayla sits straight up and looks into Tom's face.

" **Why did you keep all of this from me?"**

" **I didn't want to…"** Tom starts but was interrupted.

" **No! If you had really wanted to, you would have said something"** Mikayla says firmly gripping the comforter on her bed.

" **Mikayla, I'm sorry"** Tom says feeling guiltier by the minute.

They have never kept anything a secret and now he has no idea how he is going to make things up to her and have her rely on him in the future.

" **Tom, I don't know what to think at right now, I need some time alone"** Mikayla starts as she stand up.

" **I promise that all I wanted to do was to keep you safe"**

" **What does all of this have to do with keeping me safe?!"** Mikayla says taking a step forward so that she is right in front of Tom.

" **I can't tell you that"** Tom says as his eyes glance downward. **"I'm risking too much by telling you this much"**

" **Well if you can't or won't tell me, then get out?"** Mikayla shouts as she walks past Tom to the door and opens it.

" **Mikayla, please don't do this"** Tom pleads but it falls on deaf ears as Mikayla's resolve holds firm as she grips the door.

" **Please leave Tom"** Mikayla says not looking up **. "I don't know what to think of this and I need you to leave"**

Tom walks to the door and as he passes he can see her thinly veiled attempt at holding back her tears. Tom's stomach lurches as he tries to reach to comfort her but she takes a step back and Tom's arms grasp at empty air.

" **Mikayla, please"** Tom begs trying to reach for her.

" **I trusted you Tom and you broke it"** Mikayla says briefly looking up.

That look is enough to see the betrayal and heartbreak in her eyes. Tom's eyes start to water and before he can blink the tears away, the door to Mikayla's bedroom closes with a slam. Tom can hear the patter of her feet as she runs to her bed and cries. Hearing Mikayla cry and the look in her eyes before is enough to make his heart ache and tears to fall down his face.

" **What have I done?"**

Tom wonders as he walks down the hallway to his room.

" **Our relationship was fine, why did I have to ruin it by telling her"** Tom thinks as he walks.

The door to Tom's room looms and the farther away he walks from Mikayla, the harder his tears fall. Tom arrives at his door but he can hardly see it through the curtain of tears cascading down his face. Tom manages to open the door and climb into his bed.

For hours, thoughts run through Tom's head like a marathon. Tom is exhausted but he has no desire to sleep. He has hurt his baby sister so badly and there is nothing he can do to make it up to her. All of this wallowing and grief consumes him until one solitary thought comes into his head.

" **You did all of this to keep her safe from what could have been"**

* * *

 _Years have passed since Nyssa has shown her son what he is to become. Now 15, Tom is very strong and lean but for all the wrong reasons._

" _ **Again!"**_ _Nyssa shouts at her son._

 _Tom is in the middle of a training ground and he is covered from head to foot in dirt and blood. Tom is exhausted but he knows what will happen if he shows any weakness. Nyssa is a hard teacher and she expects the best out of her son. Tom has been training like this ever since he found out about his "destiny"._

" _ **Tom let's go!"**_ _Nyssa shouts raising her wand._

 _Tom doesn't hesitate and lunges at his opponent. Tom's opponent braces himself and the two go tumbling into the dirt. They struggle until Tom thinks that he has the upper hand. Tom grabs his opponent's wrist and twists it. The distinct sound of bones breaking makes his falter. Tom's opponent sees his chance and tackles him. The sound of a whip cracks the air and the two break apart._

" _ **Tom! I said no hesitation!"**_ _Nyssa screams_

" _ **Sorry Mother"**_ _Tom says wiping his face_

" _ **I'll show you sorry"**_ _Nyssa says flicking her wrist._

 _Tom's body is immediately consumed with intense pain. Every fiber of his being is being torn apart and burned. Tom screams in pain but the pain doesn't stop. Right before Tom passes out, the pain recedes and Tom crumples into a heap on the dirt floor._

" _ **Don't ever disobey me again child!"**_ _Nyssa says walking over to him._

" _ **The Dark Lord is not weak and if you want to take your father's place, you need to be tough and unfeeling to those who are beneath you"**_

 _Nyssa steps over him and apparates on the spot. Tom lies on the ground a while longer regaining the feeling in his limbs. He then gets up and walks the 2 miles back home. When Tom arrives back home, his mother meets him at the door._

" _ **You are to never tell your sister about this or so help me I will find your weakness and exploit it"**_ _Nyssa says daring Tom to show emotion._

 _Tom has learned to school his emotions and make sure that Nyssa or anyone else sees that Mikayla is his weakness._

" _ **Yes, mother"**_ _Tom says walking past her to clean himself up._

 _As soon as Tom walks through the door, he sees Mikayla coming down the hall. Tom rushes up the stairs and into his room. He can't let Mikayla see him like this or she will start to ask questions. Tom undressed carefully as to not harm himself further. The hot water of the shower do wonders for his tired muscles but it makes his cuts burn and bleed. With a few magic spells, the cuts heal but the pain remains._

" _ **That's the beauty of mother's training"**_ _Tom says to himself while he gets dressed_ _ **"the pain rarely fades"**_

 _Year after year, Tom endures the painful training his mother puts him through. Even though the training has made him into a physically strong and powerful wizard, it has left him very guarded. He rarely has a girlfriend and seems to have very few friends. Many people think that he is just too into himself to be bothered with anyone else. Even Mikayla can't get him to talk and more often than not she comes away from their conversations more angry than not._

* * *

" **I will take any abuse from this as long as Mikayla is safe; I have been and always will"**

Tom says coming back to himself. Tom can't fight the sleep any longer and finally succumbs to the sweet release of his dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your reviews and love and as promised, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

" _ **Help me please"**_ _a voice shouts in the dark._

 _Footsteps pound as they race past a set of closed doors. From behind one of the closed doors, Tom sits at a desk looking over a set of papers. The papers contain the next mission that the council will be sent on. The mission will be a bloody one; one of the gangs in a muggle town is causing trouble and certain members of the council are to be sent to deal with it. Tom is fully engrossed in the set of papers when the door in front of him abruptly slams open. Tom jumps and then looks up at the figure in the doorway._

" _ **It's time for your first mission"**_ _Nyssa says as she steps from the shadows of the door and into the room._

 _Nyssa is dressed in an all-black jumpsuit with thigh high boots. She looks like cat woman if she was a deadly witch who ruled the biggest terror organization in all of Britain. Tom's heart races as he stands up and walks over to his mother._

" _ **My first mission"**_ _Tom thinks to himself which raises his blood pressure even more._

 _Nyssa raises her wand and suddenly Tom's t-shirt and jeans are transformed into a similar black jumpsuit as his mother and combat boots. Tom walks out of the room and down the hall to the briefing room. Tom sits down on a cushioned bench and leans his head against the wall willing his heart and pulse to stop racing. Being his first mission, Tom has no idea what to expect._

 _The team arrives shortly after wearing the same ensemble that Tom is wearing. The team is briefed and then sent on their way._

" _ **Tom before you go I have a favor to ask"**_ _Nyssa says as Tom goes to stand up after the briefing._

" _ **Yes mother?"**_ _Tom states walking up to her_

" _ **I fully expect that you will remember your training and do exactly as is asked of you when the time comes; remember, I am always watching you"**_ _Nyssa states in a venom filled tone._

" _ **Yes mother"**_ _Tom says turning from her and walking out the door._

 _The team arrives at their destination moments later, and walks out from behind a building. Their target, a group who call themselves the Resistance, has set up shop in the town and broke an agreement between the leader of the group Salazar and Nyssa. Now it is the job of the council to dispose of them in whatever way possible. The group begins to move around the building and towards the spot where the Resistance is supposed to have been when they hear a noise from the side of them. They have found them! Salazar and his followers are sitting in circle surrounding a fire._

" _ **This seems too easy"**_ _Sanderson says to the left of Tom._

 _They all agree and decide to split up and surround them. Three members of the group take the high ground while two others decide to take the left so they can flank them. Sanderson and Tom are left to take the right side closest to Salazar and his followers. Sanderson and Tom get into position behind some crates, a mere twenty feet from the group. As they kneel in the dirt, they can just make out the conversation the group is having._

" _ **When do you think Nyssa and her goons will get here?"**_ _one asks to the right of Tom's position._

" _ **Well with us so exposed, it could be anytime now"**_ _another states this time to Tom's left._

" _ **Who said that we were exposed, boys?"**_ _A deep voice replied_

 _Tom guessed that this is Salazar and scoots closer to the crates to see if he can hear the exchange between the men better._

" _ **We aren't"**_ _the first guy said_ _ **"How?"**_

" _ **Did you really think that I wouldn't have extra precautions set up in case Nyssa and her idiots came"**_ _Salazar states with pride in his voice._

" _ **I set up a perimeter that would destroy any purebloods that get too close, because we all know that Nyssa only employs purebloods."**_

 _With the new information that Sanderson and Tom have received, the mission just got even more deadly._

" _ **Oh no"**_ _Tom whispers and he looks at Sanderson._

 _Sanderson's face pales and they look between the crates to see if they can spot the other members of their company. Tom spots the two members on the roof of the surrounding building and another two directly across from them. Thoughts are reeling in Tom's head and he tries to think of a plan that won't get any of the council killed. Sanderson on the other hand is waving his hands around in a strange manner and Tom begins to wonder what he is doing before a small ball of light appears where Sanderson's hands used to be. The ball of light grows brighter and then disappears._

" _ **What was that?"**_ _Tom whispered to Sanderson_

 _Sanderson smiles over his shoulder at Tom and then replies_

" _ **Update for the queen"**_

* * *

" _ **Smart thinking"**_ _Tom thinks to himself as he looks back through the gap in the crates._

 _Salazar and his men have stood up and seem as though they are waiting for something. Within seconds, the air cracks and two women appear tied with rope and from Tom's position; he can see that they are very dirty and bloody._

" _ **Miranda! Sara! No!"**_ _One of the Resistance's men steps forward trying to go to the women. The women lift their faces and immediately brighten upon seeing his face._

" _ **Isaac, No!"**_ _Salazar shouts pulling the man back_ _ **"it's a trap; your girls are still at home"**_

" _ **Are you sure about that Salazar"**_ _A voice says from the shadows._

 _Everyone turns and sees Nyssa lounging up against a tree a dozen or so feet from the women. She stands up and walks over to them, stroking the shorter of the women's faces with her fingers. The woman quivers and tries to shrink away from Nyssa's touch._

" _ **Don't you dare touch them!"**_ _Isaac shouts struggling to stay where he is._

" _ **Why not?"**_ _Nyssa says sweetly continuing to stroke the girls' faces_ _ **"they are mine now since you broke our agreement"**_

" _ **What agreement?!"**_ _Isaac shouts face turning red._

" _ **Why don't you ask Salazar?"**_ _Nyssa says finally looking at the men surrounding the fire._

 _Faster than humanly possible, Isaac whips around to face his leader._

" _ **What is she talking about?!**_

 _By now, Salazar's normally stone-faced demeanor has cracked. He looks at a loss for words and he seems to be trying to comprehend what is going on._

" _ **ANSWER ME!"**_ _Isaac shouts turning redder by the minute._

" _ **How is this possible, they were well protected"**_ _Salazar says never taking his eyes off the two women._

" _ **Well if you aren't going to tell him, I will"**_ _Nyssa said picking at her nails nonchalantly. When Salazar makes no move to speak, Nyssa starts_

" _ **Salazar made a deal with me that if they stayed out of my hair, then I would spare the lives of those who he loved and since he has no one he loves, I chose the next best thing."**_

* * *

" _ **How could you?!"**_ _Isaac screamed. Tom didn't know which person he directed it to but he knew that it could be either one._

" _ **You can do nothing about this since there is only one of you and ten of us"**_ _a man standing behind the group stated._

" _ **That's what you think"**_ _Nyssa says eyes growing dark_

" _ **My men have been scouting out your every move and conversation for the last twenty minutes; we know exactly what you are thinking of doing and about your little anti-pureblood perimeter"**_

 _The Resistance men immediately tense and begin to look around with their eyes. The men begin to take a step back when the signal that the council had been waiting for comes. Tom bolts up and dashes over Nyssa. Once the team assembles, the fight seems to still be in the Resistance's favor._

" _ **Ha! We still outnumber you 10 to 8"**_ _Salazar laughed_ _ **"and, like you said, we still have the perimeter up so have the advantage"**_

" _ **Is that so?"**_ _Nyssa said and clicked her tongue_

 _No sooner did the sound leave Nyssa's mouth did the women curl over in pain. The sound they made seemed to reverberate off the walls of the buildings and seemed to grow louder the longer they curled over._

" _ **Stop!"**_ _Salazar cried_ _ **"We will leave and stay out of your hair like promised"**_

 _The women's cries stopped and they lay in heaps on the ground. Nyssa turns back to the men and states_ _ **"Now, when did I say that you could do that?"**_

" _ **I told you that you could leave when we made the deal and now that it is broken, I no longer have to keep my end of the deal"**_ _Nyssa says tilting her head to the side._

" _ **What are you going to do to them?"**_ _Salazar asks taking cautious steps forward as if to snatch them from under her nose._

" _ **I don't really have a plan for them just yet but YOU, I am going to kill and then set your head on a spike to show the rest of the world and your men that I mean business"**_ _Nyssa says daring Salazar to come closer._

 _Salazar halts his movements and looks towards Nyssa._ _ **"You wouldn't"**_ _he pleads_

" _ **Watch me"**_

* * *

 _Before Tom even has the chance to process what is going on, Salazar's head comes cleanly off his shoulders and rolls onto Tom's feet. The expression on the face is one of pure horror and the far off look in his eyes has forever imprinted itself onto Tom's mind._

* * *

Tom wakes up in a cold sweat and desperately tries to get the images out of his mind of the head and the carnage that ensued afterwards. That had been one mission that he wished he could forget, but knows he never can. Tom tries to go back to sleep but it is fruitless so he gets up and paces his room. Tom wishes that he could just go to Mikayla and have her comfort him but after tonight's revelations, Tom knows that that won't end well for either of them.

" **I just need to give her some more time"** Tom thinks laying back into his bed.

Unseen by Tom, a figure has been watching him through this whole ordeal. The figure moves silently past the bed and through the curtain that covers the wall passage in Tom's room.

" **Soon you will get what's coming to you Tom"** the figure whispers at it disappears into the passage.

* * *

Thank you for reading and as always, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Sunlight from the open window slowly climbs the bed and curtains ruffle with the morning breeze. All is calm in the house as the early dawn hours slip by; the only sound that can be heard for miles around is the singing of the birds in the trees down the lane. A slight stirring begins in the bed and soon the inhabitant awakens. All seems well but the thoughts of the previous night come swimming back into their mind. They sit up in bed and begin to stretch loosening all their muscles that have been clenched tight with the revelations that have been shared. Once all muscles have been stretched, they get out of the bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water runs over their body and they clean themselves to perfection. Once out of the shower, they dress and walk to the mirror and stare at themselves.

" **Things have been set into motion that cannot be undone and soon it will be too late to do anything about it"** Nyssa smiles her signature grin.

* * *

Across the hall, things aren't much different. Tom and Mikayla are up and taking their respective showers but the mood of the two is not of smug indifference but of sadness and betrayal. Tom worst of all, Tom is walking around his room aimlessly and trying to come up with a way that he can get Mikayla to talk to him so that he can explain what his motivation was and what else he wanted to tell her.

" **I have decided that I need to tell her everything"** Tom resolves.

Right as Tom reached for the handle to walk out the door, someone knocks on the door. Tom opens the door hesitantly and is soon faced with a puffy eyed Mikayla.

" **Mikayla, are you alright?"** Tom asks worriedly since the tears on her face look fresh.

" **I need to tell to you"** Mikayla says pushing past Tom and sitting on his bed.

" **Okay, what's up?"** Tom says kneeling in front of her, in much the same way as the previous night.

" **Last night after our…discussion, I ran to my bed and tried to block anything having to do with you out of my head"** Tom's head drops to his chest but Mikayla continues. **"I was mad at you and I wanted to find a way to get back at you and run away."**

Tom's eyes began to water and he could feel the heartbreak inevitably coming. His sister wants to leave him alone, in this house.

" **As I was plotting an escape, I thought I heard someone in the far corner of my room…"**

Tom's head snaps up, tears drip from his eyes but his facial expression is anything but sad. He has a look that could kill.

" **I asked if anyone was there but the room was silent. I sank deeper into my bed and tried to look around the room but it was too dark to see anything. I stayed up for hours trying to see if I would see whoever it was again."** Mikayla said determined not to look at her brother until she finished knowing that she would burst into tears if she did.

" **Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and woke up this morning with this note hanging on my mirror."** Mikayla says handing the note to Tom.

Tom didn't know what he would find on the note and he didn't think that he really wanted to but read it anyway.

 _Mikayla,_

 _It was so nice to see you last night and I hope to see you again sometime._

 _Sleep well my angel; I will always be watching you._

Tom's pulse jumped, someone had been in her room and now whoever it is, is stalking her.

" **When I read the note, I immediately got scared and looked around my room for some way that they could have gotten in but couldn't find any."** Mikayla said, fresh tears falling down her face.

" **I didn't know what to do so I came to you"**

Without thinking, Tom grabs his sister and holds her tight. Surprisingly Mikayla doesn't fight him but instead holds fast to him and cries. Tom and Mikayla sat embraced for a while and even after Mikayla had done her crying she still sits in her brother's arms feeling his heartbeat against her palm. She loves her brother so much but is still hurt by what has transpired. Tom never wants to let her go and right before he starts to say something, a noise comes from down the hallway.

Fear thuds into Tom's heart **"They are here"** he thinks pulling Mikayla closer.

In one swift movement, Tom stands up still holding Mikayla in his arms and races across his room. He throws open the wardrobe doors and places Mikayla into it.

" **Tom, what is going on?"** Mikayla asks voice trembling with sudden fear.

" **I'll explain everything in a minute, just please stay here and be silent, I don't know what I** **would do if they found you here"** Tom's eyes pleads with her to obey.

Mikayla nods her head and Tom closes the doors. Once the doors click shut, Tom races back across the room and gathers up any evidence that Mikayla is here. He has to hurry before they find him, if not… Tom doesn't want to think about what would happen if they did. After cleaning up, Tom changes his clothes and heads down the hallway to the meeting room.

The meeting room is one place that isn't what it sounds like. They never have any meetings there and if they did, it was more of a court room than a meeting room. Nyssa is relentless in how she deals with those who oppose her. Many people, who have gone into the meeting room, never come back out.

Once Tom reaches the room, he knocks on the door three times in a precise pattern. The door swings open and he is greeted by most of the council sitting in their chairs with his mother still absent. No one comes after Nyssa; if they do they were never heard from again. Promptness is very important.

Half an hour later, Nyssa shows up in her traditional skin tight back outfit but this time it is paired with a long silky cape that trails behind her. As Nyssa enters, the room quiets immediately. Nyssa takes her seat and the "meeting" begins.

Two long hours later and plenty of blood spilt, Nyssa adjourns the meeting and the council is free to leave. Tom is exhausted and eager to get back to Mikayla to tell her what has happened since he left off. As Tom stands up, a man walks over to him. Tom can't see his face since it is shrouded in the shadow of his mask but he knows that it is one of the members of the council that he rarely talks to.

" **Yes?"** Tom asks the man

The man doesn't say much at first but when he does, the words send shivers down Tom's spine.

" **Do you know where your sister is? Before you answer, do you REALLY know?"**

* * *

As soon as the man says those words, he walks away leaving Tom dumbfounded. Tom discreetly walks out of the door and before he turns the corner to head back upstairs, Tom breaks into a run. The doors to his left and right whiz past as he runs. Hoping the man's cryptic question is just something to make him skittish; unfortunately Tom knows inside that it isn't. Tom throws open the door to his room; he runs over to the wardrobe and throws open the doors. Tom's heart falls when instead of Mikayla sitting there bored out of her mind; he finds a lone piece of paper. Tom picks up the paper and reads the words that would haunt his dreams for months.

 _I told you that I would always watch over my angel._

 _You have become so careless with her so I have come to take what's mine._

 _If you want her back come find her._

 _Come and find her Tom…if you can_

* * *

Did you like that intro? Weren't expecting that, were you?

Anyways, as always, please review and let me know that you love it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been visiting family the last couple weeks and haven't had time to write. I will make it up to you guys though and post two chapters this week!**

 **Thanks for all the views and comments, they really help :)**

* * *

Tom stares at the paper with wide eyes. His worst fear has come to pass, they have taken her. Tom crumples the paper in his hands and shoves it into his pocket. Only one thing remains in the forefront of Tom's mind; find Mikayla no matter the cost. Frantically Tom's tears apart his room looking for any sign as to where Mikayla might have gone or who the kidnapper might have been. After hours of searching, Tom can find nothing. Tears begin to well up in his eyes and he knows that she is really gone and he has to find her before someone else does or worst something happens to her. With determination in his heart and a few tears in his eyes, Tom sets out to find his sister.

Months have passed and Tom is no closer in finding Mikayla. Tom has used almost every source of information that he can find but has had no luck. Tom is desperate for answers but there is one source that Tom is determined not to use; his mother. It's not that Tom didn't want his mother's help but the thought of asking her for help will prove to Nyssa that Tom is incapable of doing something himself. As time goes on and the hope of finding Mikayla without his mother's help dwindles, Tom makes the reluctant decision to go to her for help. Tom walks up to his mother's bedroom door and knocks twice. He can hear shuffling inside and soon the door opens.

" **Tom, my son what's the matter?"**

" **Mother, I need your help in finding someone"** Tom states putting his hands behind his back

" **In finding whom, Tom"** Nyssa says arching her eyebrow

Tom's pulse races; does she really not know that Mikayla has been missing for the past few months?

" **Mikayla, mother"** Tom looks up at Nyssa expectantly.

Nyssa eyes crinkle as she smiles at Tom. Tom is perplexed.

" **Why is she smiling at me?"** Tom wonders **"this is a serious matter"**

Nyssa turns around and lets Tom into her bedroom. Tom walks in and sits on the chair beside the fireplace. Nyssa sits next to him and they both look into the fire for several minutes. During the silence, a servant has come in a brought a tray with tea and cookies and then proceeded to walk back out. Neither of the two occupants moves to grab any items off the tray.

" **So mother"** Tom says after a few tense minutes **"Can you help me find Mikayla?"**

" **O** **f course! What do you think happened to her?"** Nyssa asks slowly reaching for the tray with the tea and pouring herself a cup.

" **I think she was kidnapped, I found a note where I had last saw her"** Tom says pulling the crumpled note from his pocket.

* * *

The note has lain in Tom's pocket every day since Mikayla disappeared. The note was well worn from the many times that Tom has read it, trying to figure out some clue that could lead him to her whereabouts. Reluctantly, Tom hands over the note to his mother and watches as she reads it. The expression on her face doesn't change as she reads it and when she finished, she places it down on the table and taps her lips with a single finger as if in thought.

" **What avenues have you taken in trying to find her, Tom"** Nyssa says eyes glancing towards him

Tom describes his search and everyone he has talked to, to find out that no one has any idea where she could be. His search so far has turned up little to nothing and so he has enlisted Nyssa's help in finding out something about Mikayla's whereabouts.

" **Hmm, it seems as though you have been very through in your search and you are very wise to come to me for help"** Nyssa says continuing to tap her lips **"but I have not heard anything about where she could be"**

Tom's shoulders slump down and his eyes drop to the floor. He had hoped that his mother would help him but if she hasn't heard anything then what else can be done.

" **Oh my son, do not look downtrodden, we will find her"** Nyssa says gently lifting Tom's face so that he looks right at her.

" **Thank you mother"** Tom says with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Tom makes to stand up when Nyssa tells him to make sure that he keeps her in the loop should he find anything. Tom agrees and walks to the door. As soon as Tom leaves and the door clicks, Nyssa stands up and goes over to the laptop sitting on her bed. She lifts the monitor and begins to type. After a few minutes, the typing stops and Nyssa lifts her head, a smile graces her face. The laptop is then closed and Nyssa walks over to a portrait and walks right through it into a secret room.

The passageway is very dark but Nyssa has walked it many times and has no need for lighting. After descending some stairs, Nyssa comes to a doorway. She opens it and finds a group of her council waiting for her.

" **Welcome gentlemen, I assume you can guess why we are here?"**

" **Yes, my queen"** one of them answers

" **Tom has finally come forward and asked for my help in finding Mikayla and I need you men to help me find her"**

" **But my queen…"** one of the men begins but is smacked over the head before he can finish.

" **Do not disappoint me, you know what to do and what to find"** Nyssa says eyes staring into each of the groups' eyes as she passes over them. **"I don't want any mistakes"**

" **Yes, my queen"** the group says in unison and then departs.

Once the group departs, Nyssa walks over to a hidden door and walks through it into a dark and damp chamber. The walls are running with water and chains can be heard rattling at the back of the chamber. Nyssa walks further into the room and comes across a person kneeling on the ground. The person's arms are shackled to the wall and their feet are shackled to the floor. Their clothes are dirty and stained in many places. They look very weak and malnourished. As Nyssa approached the person, they lift their head and look up at her.

" **Are you ready to do what I tell you"** Nyssa asks, the person nods and then drops their head to their chest unable to hold it up for very long.

" **Excellent, now get up"**

The person tries to get up but the shackles bring them back down to the floor

" **Oh right! Those pesky shackles"** Nyssa says unlocking them and placing them back on the group.

The persons' wrists and ankles are very red and blood can be seen oozing from various points on their skin. The person then gets up again holding onto themselves as they stand before Nyssa.

" **I want you to do exactly what I say"** the person nods

" **I want you to find out what happened to our little princess and bring her back here, get close to anyone you need to including Tom."**

The person nods again and then turns around coming into the light. The person's dull blonde hair spills over their shoulders and their green eyes squint in the light, the person begins to walk past Nyssa when she says

" **Oh and Lucius"** he turns **"clean yourself up, we have work to do"**

Lucius walks past Nyssa and up the stairs. As he passes Nyssa grins and follows him up the stairs.

 **"I will find her before he does and when I do, there will be hell to pay"** Nyssa says with a sinister grin.

* * *

 **I bet you weren't expecting that!**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all those who have read my story and made comments and reviews!

Here is the next chapter as promised, even thought it's out later than I had hoped :)

* * *

As soon as Tom gets back to his room, he grabs his laptop and goes online to search for clues. He knows that something is suspicious about how his mother is acting, how could she not know what is going on and where Mikayla is. She always knows everything that goes on. This thought troubles Tom and he is determined to find anything leading to Mikayla's disappearance. After hours of searching and asking around on the internet, Tom hears a knock on his bedroom door. He tells whom every it is to come in and is surprised to find that it is his best friend Lucius.

" **Lucius, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"** Tom says eyes lighting up.

" **Your mother said you were up here trying to find Mikayla and I thought I might come over and help"** Lucius says holding up his laptop.

" **You are always welcome to help me"** Tom says as he scoots over on his bed to make room for his best friend.

Tom and Lucius work in hopes that one of them would come up with something, but after many hours and lots of food later, neither of them have any leads.

" **I'm sorry Tom, I was really hoping, with both of us, we could find something"** Lucius says closing his laptop.

" **No worries, I haven't had much luck as of late but I appreciate the help"** Tom says smiling at Lucius **. "Thanks for being so willing to help; you really are my best friend"**

A pit opens up in Lucius' stomach, he doesn't want Tom to think of him as his best friend right now, not while he is betraying Tom and spying on him for Nyssa. Tom notices that Lucius has gone quiet and looks at him questioningly.

" **Lucius, are you alright?"** Tom asks standing up and walking over to Lucius

" **Yeah I'm fine, I think I just need to go home now"** Lucius says feeling guiltier every second.

" **Oh alright, thanks again for the help"** Tom says walking him to the door

As the door closes, both boys sink to the floor unknowingly to the other. Tom is weighed down by the thought of not being any closer to finding Mikayla and Lucius in both guilt of betraying Tom and in nervousness in what he is going to tell Nyssa when he goes and tells her that they haven't found anything yet. Reluctantly Lucius stands up and walks down the hallway to the stairs. Lucius wants to get out of the house before anyone sees him especially Nyssa. He doesn't want to have to face her yet. Lucius gets out of the house and back into his own without trouble. Lucius lies on the floor of his bedroom trying to process everything that has happened. Lucius wants to tell tom what he knows about what is going on with his mother and the disappearance of Mikayla but he knows that if he does, bad things will happen to himself and his family.

"Ugh I don't know what to do!" Lucius yells to the ceiling "how did I get mixed up in this whole thing"

Lucius is on the floor, thoughts wrestling within him when there is a tap on his bedroom window. Lucius lets the owl in and sees that the owl is carrying a letter. Lucius unties the letter and opens it. Lucius's mouth falls open and his eyes grow big when he reads the simple statement on the paper. It reads:

 _I know that you haven't found anything yet, don't think you can escape me without repaying your debt._

In that moment Lucius knows that getting away from Nyssa won't be as easy as he thinks.

* * *

After a few moments of self-reflection and assurance that he will find her, Tom gets up off the floor and walks back to his laptop. Right before Tom closes all the windows that he has been searching, a screen pops up with a message. The message says:

 _User: Looking for someone?_

 **How do they know that I am looking for someone?** Tom looks at the message with eyebrows furrowed.

Tom sits down on the bed and begins to type:

 _Tom: Yeah I am, how did you know?_

 _User: Well for one, you are on a popular missing persons website…  
Tom: touché_

 _User: …and two, I have very good tracking skills that might come in handy for your search_

 _Tom: why would you want to help me? You don't even know who I am_

 _User: Let's just say that I owe someone a debt and want it repaid_

 _Tom: Um okay, I am looking for my sister_

 _User: When did she go missing?_

 _Tom: a little over 2 months ago_

 _User: Interesting, seems a few people have gone missing within that timeframe_

 _Tom: They have?_

 _User: Yeah, at least half a dozen women have vanished within a 3 month period_

 _Tom: So you think you can help me find her then?_

 _User: I don't think, I know I can_

Tom and the mysterious tracker message back a forth for some time and agree to meet in person so that they can discuss details and pool resources to have a better chance at finding Mikayla. After the meeting is scheduled for the next day, Tom shuts the laptop, lies back in the bed and rubs his eyes. After months of not knowing where to look for Mikayla, Tom finally has a lead that could possibly lead him to her. Tom's body begins to feel the fatigue of the long hours of searching and so Tom drifts off into a restful night sleep for the first time in two months.

* * *

Nyssa is pacing the floor of her secret chamber so much so that ruts begin to form. She can't believe that she hasn't found out what is going on with her children and how she is going to stay in control when people are threating to take over her empire. Nyssa is deep in thought when a knock at the door brings her out of it. She bid the person come in and waits for them to make their presence known. A small dark haired house elf walks in and bows.

" **Trixie, what have you found?"** Nyssa asks the creature in front of her

" **Mistress, Trixie has been doing what mistress told her and looked after master Tom and his friend while they searched but Trixie hasn't heard anything about where Mistress Mikayla might be"** the small house elf states looking up at Nyssa with big blue eyes.

" **Very good Trixie, thank you"** Nyssa says smiling sweetly at the little house elf **"You may return to your duties"**

" **Good day mistress"** Trixie says apparating away.

Nyssa looks at the spot where Trixie used to be with adoration. Trixie has been with Nyssa for as long as she can remember. Trixie has been there for her when no one else has and she is the one person who Nyssa can trust with anything. Trixie helped Nyssa take care of Tom and Mikayla when they were young and was Nyssa's lifeline when she just wanted to give up and end it all. Trixie was everything to Nyssa and unknown to everyone else in the wizarding world; Trixie is Nyssa's only true weakness.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. Work has been crazy and I have been getting massive overtime but I finally have a day off and so I am writing this for you guys. I promise that I will never let almost a month go by without updating.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and let me know how you like the story and the chapters so far!**

* * *

The next morning, Tom awakens feeling better after having a full night sleep. He stretches and gets out of bed. After using the bathroom, he goes over to his computer to check his messages and see if anything new has shown from his searches. In his inbox, Tom spots a message from the mysterious person he was talking to yesterday. Tom opens the email and reads it over.

 _Tom,_

 _Meet me at the abandoned coffee shop on the corner of Lexington and First at 10 o clock. Bring everything you have found so far and do not be late._

Tom looks at the clock and sees that its 8:30, he has an hour and a half to get ready and be at the coffee shop. Tom gets dressed and gathers what he has on Mikayla's disappearance into a backpack along with his laptop. After zipping his backpack close, Tom puts it on his back and walks out the door.

The abandoned coffee shop on the corner of Lexington and First is just off the center of town but it doesn't look much like it used to. The past couple of years have seen many hardships for the town and the coffee shop has taken the brunt of the abuse. The walls have heavy graffiti and even some of the walls are barely standing. The once white patio furniture is now coal black and riddled with ash. The awnings once white and yellow striped are now torn and burnt beyond recognition.

" **Why would they pick this place?"** Tom thought to himself as he walked up the building. **"It looks like it could fall down any minute"**

" **I chose this place because it brings back memories for me and the one that I am searching for"** a voice says from behind Tom.

* * *

Tom turns around and spots someone standing on the other side of the road. The person is covered from head to toe in a black robe with a hood that is covering their head. The person walks over to Tom and stands in front of him. The person is about the same height as Tom and from what Tom can tell by the clothing and build of the person, the person appears to be male.

" **How are you and my sister connected to this place?"** Tom asks walking over to sit on the curb opposite the coffee shop.

The person sits down next to him and looks up at the building. The person seems to think for moment and then explains

" **I met your sister here many times before and after we came back from school. She was my best friend until things happened that we couldn't control."**

The person bows their head for several minutes. Tom waits patiently for the person to continue speaking and after a few minutes the person lifts their head back up.

" **Can you tell me who you are?"** Tom asks trying to figure out who Mikayla spent so much time with that he never knew about. Tom had always heard Mikayla talking about a friend in town but she never mentioned his name. Could this be him?

" **I can't tell you but I can show you"** The person says looking at Tom.

The hood they are wearing is casting their face in shadow so even though they are right next to Tom, he can't make out their features.

" **Umm okay, how are you going to show me?"** Tom asks questioningly

" **Like this"** the person said taking Tom head in between his hands

* * *

As soon as the hands touch Tom's head, he is thrown into a memory.

 _Tom lands on a sort of carpeting in a darkened room. It seems like no one is there but he can hear a distant couple talking. Looking around him, he sees that the room appears to be that of a young man and everything seems to be in complete disarray, things are overturned and the bedding has been stripped off the bed and is thrown haphazardly onto the floor. Tom begins to wonder what has happened when a soft sound can be heard from deep in the room. Tom gets up and follows the sound to a small inlet underneath an oak desk. Tom peaks underneath and his eyes fall upon a small boy who has tears running down his face. Tom asks the boy if he is okay but the boy doesn't acknowledge him and continues to silently cry. Tom goes to touch the boy to get his attention when the door to the room slams open rattling the whole room._

" _ **SON, GET OUT HERE NOW!"**_ _a man yells and the boy quickly shuffles out and runs to the front of the room._

" _ **HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?!"**_ _the man yells again this time directly into the young boy's face._

" _ **Yes father"**_ _The boy replies trying to keep the tears from falling further down his face._

" _ **WELL GET RID OF THEM, NO SON OF MINE IS A CRIER!"**_ _the man yells again._

 _Tom walks over to the man and tries to tell him to leave the boy alone but neither the boy nor the man acknowledges him._

" _ **I must be invisible or something"**_ _Tom thinks trying to comprehend what is going on._

 _The man continues to yell at the boy for a few minutes and then leaves promising the boy that he will be back to punish him for what he has done. Tom tries desperately to find out anything as to who this boy is. What seems like hours later, the door slams open again and the man from before is back but this time he is carrying something. Tom can't see what it is but he soon finds out. The man tells the boy to_ _ **"come here"**_ _and then to Tom's horror begins to beat the boy with the object. The boy's face contorts in pain but he doesn't let out any sound. Horrifically, Tom realizes that this might not be the first time that the boy has been beaten like this. Tom tries to intervene but he seems to go through everything that he touches. Tom tries to watch but soon Tom can't anymore and turns around and sinks to the floor, praying for the boy to be spared and for this torture to stop. Suddenly, Tom hears a body slump to the floor. Tom turns around and sees the broken and bloody body of the boy, his father stands over him panting. Rage now gone, the man turns around and walks out the room. Tom runs to the boy and tries to find anything to stop the bleeding all the while hoping that the boy still lives. Tense seconds later, Tom can see the small rise and fall of the boy's chest. He lives! Tom desperately wants to help the boy but he knows it's useless. Tom sits by the boy with tears running down his face until the memory fades and he is swept into another one._

 _Years seem to pass when the memory brightens and Tom is now outside. People are walking in every direction and the square is very crowded. The coffee shop in front of Tom is like it was before the destruction, vibrant and welcoming. The shop is overflowing with people and Tom is hoping to find out what he is doing there. Finally a break in the crowd offers him a chance to look. Tom spots Mikayla sitting at a table outside the coffee shop. She is on her laptop typing something. Mikayla seems to be waiting for someone and as Tom gets closer, a young man appears in front of her. The man is young with wild dark hair that is sticking up in all directions and covering half his face. Tom can see from his spot across the street that Mikayla and the man seem to be well acquainted as they hug when the man arrives. The two begin to talk and Tom walks closer to hear what they are saying._

" _How are you handling things at home?" Mikayla asks sipping a coffee that has been placed in front of her._

" _It's ok, I'm just glad that I had the chance to get out of there when I did, I'm not sure if I would have survived if I hadn't" the man says looking up at Mikayla._

 _Mikayla smiled sweetly and the two were silent for a few minutes staring at each other as if they were in their own little world._

 _Soon the man took Mikayla's hand and tells her_ _ **"I really enjoy your company Mikayla, thanks for always being there for me. I promise to always be there for you whenever you need me"**_

 _Mikayla blushed._ _ **"I'm glad that you enjoy my company and I hold you to that promise"**_

" _ **Please do"**_ _the man replies while kissing her hand._

 _Mikayla's blush deepens and Tom feels that he is intruding on something intimate and promptly turns away. The vision starts to fade and before it goes black, Tom hears Mikayla say_

" _ **Thanks for always meeting me here…Michael"**_

* * *

 **This chapter was pretty hard for me to write. I don't like writing things that have to do with child abuse or abuse of any person but it is important to the story line at the moment.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

As Tom's vision returns, he realizes that he is back on the curb in front of the abandoned coffee shop with the stranger he came there to meet. The person sitting next to him is slowly taking his hands off Tom's head and puts them back into his lap.

" **Now you know how I am connected with your sister Mikayla"** the man says as he pulls his hood back.

Tom looks at the man and can see that he still has the unmanageable hair that covers half his face but now he can see his face more clearly. The man's face is covered with many scars, the biggest one covering his nose which sits at a weird angle.

" **So you're Michael"** Tom says finally being able to connect a name to a face.

" **Yes, I am"** Michael says lowering his head and smiling slightly **"and your sister is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. She was the brightest spot in my horrible life."** Michael looks up at Tom smile crooked on his face.

" **What do you mean 'was'"** Tom asks questioningly.

Michael's face drops and says **"I can no longer see her"**

" **Why not"** Tom asks

" **Because I don't want them to harm her if they found out who she is"** Michael says looking around as if someone besides them were there.

" **If who found out"** Tom pries

" **Not here"** Michael says standing up **"let's go!"**

Tom obeys and stands up, as soon as they both have stood up a bang is heard and Michael tenses.

" **What was that?"** Tom asks beginning to walk towards the sound before Michael grabs his arm and drags his around the building into an alleyway.

" **It's not safe here, we need to go someplace else"** Michael says pulling Tom through a maze of streets and alleyways.

After a dizzying amount of twists and turns, the pair finds themselves in front of a very large mansion. The building looks dark and forbidding standing as though looming over them.

" **What is this place?"** Tom asks looking around

" **This is what's left of my childhood"** Michael says walking up the steps towards the house.

" **Why are we here?"** Tom says following Michael up to the front door.

Just before opening the door, Michael turns to Tom. **"This is the one place they won't think to look for me"**

As the two walk from room to room, Tom thinks about his own house. What would his house look like if it became abandoned? What would happen to all of them if that happened? While Tom is deep in thought, Michael leads them from the front room, up some stairs and down a long hallway. The pair stops at an oak door and Michael opens it. Tom immediately recognizes the room. It is the room from the memory that Michael showed him. The room looks almost the same as it did but with a few big exceptions. The room is destroyed. The walls are now painted a dark blue but with huge cracks and dents carved into them. The floor is covered in debris from the broken furniture that has been flung around the room and the carpet has stains and rips in multiple places.

" **What happened in here?"** Tom asks looking at the destruction

" **When I left, my father was unhappy about me being able to escape him so he took his anger out on this room"** Michael says sadly.

The two step over broken table legs, desk parts and the frame from the bed which has been splintered into hundreds of pieces. They walk to the back corner of the room which has been spared from the deadly destruction. In the back corner of the room, Tom can see a bunch of computer screens on an extra-long desk. Michael walks over to the desk and shakes the mouse.

All of the computer screens light up and Michael enters a password into the keyboard. Once logged in, Tom can see just how much research Michael has done in the past. Michael's desktop is filled with files of people's names and what Tom can only assume is the information that he has on them. Michael clicks on one of the files and it brings up a bunch of photos of Mikayla. Many of the photos are shots taken while Mikayla is walking or shopping. There are even some photos of both Tom and Mikayla sitting at a café a couple months ago. Out of all the photos in the file, one stands out the most. This particular photo is of just Mikayla and she is walking down a path that leads to the lake from their house. Tom remembers her taking a walk to the lake only a few hours before she went missing. Mikayla's black hair is blowing in the wind behind her. She looks content but deep in thought and her eyes are downcast. The angle at which the photo was taken is as if the person was standing only a few yards in front of her. Tom's heart begins to swell and the past few months of her being gone cause tears to well up in his eyes. He misses Mikayla so much and in that moment, he is determined to do whatever it takes to find her and bring her home. While wiping away tears Tom looks over at Michael, Michael is staring intently at the photo. His eyes are scanning the screen as if he can find some clues in the background.

" **Looking for something in particular?"** Tom askes as he wipes the last of his tears away

" **I'm looking to see if anything unusual appear in the photo"** Michael says eyes continuing to scan.

A few minutes go by and Tom is sure that Michael has memorized every pixel of the photo when Michael lifts his head,

" **About what time did Mikayla head to the lake?"**

" **Umm… it was right after lunch so about 1:00"** Tom says

" **Hmmm…."** Michael said looking back at the photo.

He clicks on the photo in different spots changing color saturations and messing with the resolution. After about 10 minutes of messing with the photo, Michael whispers that Tom doesn't catch.

" **What's going on?"** Tom asks looking at the screen.

Michael makes a couple more clicks and the photo returns back to normal. He then swirls the chair around to face Tom.

" **Something doesn't make sense with the shadow off to Mikayla's right"** Michael says swirling back around to move the mouse around the area he is talking about.

Tom follows the cursor to the area and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. He explains that he doesn't understand and Michael moves the cursor around the area again.

" **Look at this area and tell me what shape the shadow of the trees are"** Michael says sitting back in the chair.

" **They are blob shaped but still look like trees"** Tom replies confused

" **Now what about this shadow"** Michael says moving the cursor a little to the right

The second that Tom sees the other shadow, things start to become very clear. The shadow Michael's mouse is pointing at isn't tree shaped at all; it's more tall and lean like a person.

" **Oh no"** Tom says putting his hand up to his mouth. **"The note was right"**

" **What note?"** Michael asks eyebrows cocked

" **Mikayla had woken up in the middle of the might the day before she went missing saying that she thought someone was in her room and then next morning she found a note saying how they have been watching her"** Tom says recalling the memory wishing that he could go back and fix it.

" **That's not good"** Michael says typing furiously on the keyboard.

While Tom is standing in shock, Michael pulls up multiple website and looks through multiple files in attempts to find something. A few tense minutes go by and neither of the men have moved from their positions or said a word. Finally Tom breaks the silence and asks if Michael has found anything.

" **Actually I have, but it's not good news"** Michael says spinning around to face Tom, face uncertain.

" **What is it"** Tom asks anxious

" **I know for certain that whoever took Mikayla isn't the same person who took all those other girls."** Michael says trying to stay calm

" **Ok, but what's the bad news"** Tom asks chewing his fingernails

" **The person who I think has Mikayla is much worse and I hope doesn't have a personal vendetta against your family"** Michael says with a painful smile.

" **How would you know if they do?"** Tom asks.

Before Michael can answer an email pops up on Michael's screen. Michael opens it and both men are shocked by what they find. In the email is a photo of a woman who had been badly beaten, her eyes swollen shut. Her hair has been ripped out in places and her clothes are badly stained with blood and other fluids. The woman identity is hard to pin point and has no distinguishable features on her body except for a tattoo running down her right shoulder and arm. Partially covered in blood, wrapping around the woman's shoulder and arm are purple orchids. Tom only knows one person with a tattoo like that.

" **That's Mikayla"** Tom breathes out as his knees give out and he drops to the floor.

" **Are you sure?!"** Michael says turning back at the photo typing furiously trying to find out where the email came from.

" **Yes because we our tattoos together a year ago"** Tom says lifting up his sleeve to show ivy running down his left shoulder and arm. **"When the designs touch, they blend into one tattoo"**

" **That's pretty cool, how is that possible?"** Michael says trying to lighten the mood.

" **Not the time dude"** Tom says getting back up

They look the photo of Mikayla and try to find out if they can see any distinguishing features in the room behind her to pin point where she is at. While they are looking, a message pops up on the screen. The message reads:

 _I have been left waiting for too long so I have taken action._

 _If you don't come find her in the next week, I will kill her._

 _Better hurry Tom, time's running out_

Both men are stunned at what they have seen. Mikayla is going to die in a week and they have no leads in how to find her.

" **I guess he does have a personal vendetta against you, Tom"** Michael states looking at Tom. Tom's face is like stone and his eyes are murderous.

" **We need to find her now!"** Tom says slamming his hand on the desk.

" **Then what are we waiting for?"** Michael says closing the message and shutting off the computer.

" **Where are you going?"** Tom asks confused.

" **I have a hunch as to where we need to look and I hope to God that I am wrong"** Michael says walking to the door with Tom in tow.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We hit just over 1,000 views! Thank you all for reading my story and following. It makes me happy to see that you guys like my story :)**

 **Sorry for the long delay, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Michael and Tom walk out of the house and head further away from the town. Michael leads them into a forested area.

" **Where are we going"** Tom asks looking around. The trees are very tall and seem to crouch over them blocking out any form of sunlight. The further into the woods the two walk, the darker it becomes.

" **Just follow me"** Michael says keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him.

The pair walks for what seems like an hour before they stumble upon a log cabin. The cabin is completely surrounded by a fence about waist high and the door to the cabin is metal instead of the usual wood. As Tom looks at the cabin, he can tell that it's a fortress of some kind.

" **Welcome to the hideout"** Michael says looking back at Tom.

Tom looks with wide eyes at the building and wonders how well protected this place could be just sitting in the middle of the woods. The two walk up to the gate and Michael places his hand on it. A few seconds later, the gate swings open and the two walk up the path to the front door. Michael puts in a code and the handle on the door unlocks. Michael hurries Tom inside, looks around, and then finally closes the door. Inside the hideout, there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary. It looks like any normal cabin with couches and coffee table in the living room, a kitchen off to one side and a bathroom on the other. Down the hall are a couple bedrooms and another bathroom.

" **Why is this place called the hideout?"** Tom asks.

" **You'll see"** Michael says smirking.

Michael begins to walk down the hallway and stops at a random panel on the wall. He presses it with two fingers and the wall swings open to reveal a staircase.

" **Follow me"** Michael says walking down the stairs.

* * *

The door shuts behind Tom as he walks and the two are thrown into complete darkness. The two cast Lumos charms and continue to walk downwards. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Michael flicks on a light and the room brightens. The room is very large, there are computer screens covering one complete wall with a desk situated in the middle, similar to the set up back in Michael's old bedroom at his house. There are photos everywhere of people and diagrams similar to ones you would see at the police station trying to connect the disappearance of someone to the crimes that have been committed in that area. Most of the diagrams are unfinished and some have question marks all over them. One diagram in particular catches Tom's eye. It's of a young woman about their age with straight blonde hair. The diagram says she went missing about a month before Mikayla and from what Tom can see, not much is known about what happened to her.

" **Who is this?"** Tom asks pointing to the woman's photo.

Michael swivels around in the chair and looks at the picture. His eyes darken, **"that's Sarah"**

" **Who's Sarah?"** Tom asks looking back at the photo.

" **She was my best friend's little sister"** Michael says sadly **"she disappeared a little before your sister did. The man who took her wanted information that she didn't have and he tried to torture it out of her."**

Tom looks back at the photo and tries to think of the horrors that Mikayla is going through. **"Have you found her?"** Tom asks turning back to Michael.

" **Sadly we have"** A voice says from behind Tom, Tom spins around and sees a blonde haired man standing at the foot of the stairs. **"We weren't quick enough to save her".**

" **It's good to have you back Oliver"** Michael says getting up to embrace his friend. **"This is Tom, his sister Mikayla went missing about a month after Sarah"** Michael says gesturing to Tom with one hand while the other stays around Oliver's neck.

" **It's nice to meet you"** Oliver says holding out his own hand. Tom and Oliver shake hands and Michael returns to his wall of computers, Oliver sits on the couch and Tom stays standing.

" **I have a feeling that the man who took Sarah also has Mikayla"** Michael says not taking his eyes off the screens. **"I just have to find out where he could be hiding out".**

With Michael in his element on the computer, Tom decides it's time to get to know Oliver. Tom looks at Oliver and studies him. Oliver's blonde hair is cut short and spiked, Oliver is wearing jeans and red converse with a band t-shirt. Tom notices that Oliver has a tattoo on his arm but the design is covered by his shirt so Tom is unsure of what is could be. With the thought of tattoos, Tom's own tattoo starts to itch. While studying Oliver, Tom notices that he is slumped over on the couch and from the subtle movements of Oliver's body; Tom can tell that he is fighting back tears.

" **Are you ok?"** Tom asks sitting down on a couch across from him.

" **Yeah I'm fine"** Oliver says lifting his head, tear are tracking down his face. **"Coming down here is always hard when I see Sarah's face on the wall like she is still here. She was my baby sister and I can't believe that I lost her"**

Tears continue to spill down Oliver's face and Tom is reminded of the pit in stomach and hole in his heart whenever he thinks of what is happening to Mikayla; the image that they had received only hours ago is forever etched into his mind.

* * *

" **No way!"** Tom is broken out of his internal struggle with keeping his own tears at bay by Michael's exclamation.

With Oliver in such an emotional state, Tom decides to leave him be and go find out what Michael had found. Many pages are pulled up and Michael's eyes to looking at all of them at once. Images are flashing in and out of multiple screens making Tom's head hurt.

" **What have you found?"** Tom asks looking down at Michael.

" **Remember that hunch that I had a little bit ago?"** Michael asks looking up from the computer screen closest to him.

" **Yeah?"** Tom says apprehensively.

" **I think I know where he is hiding the women that he had taken"** Michael says swinging a small screen towards Tom.

The screen shows a grassy field looking out over a lake silhouetted by a group of mountains. The field stretches around the lake until it comes up to a grove of trees. The place looks familiar to Tom but he can't pin point what it is about the field and lake that look familiar.

" **I've seen this place before but don't remember where from"** Tom says trying to think.

" **How about if I show you the picture again but widen the frame"** Michael says clicking some buttons on the keyboard.

The picture changes and with the new widened from Tom knows why the place is so familiar. The in the corner of the image Tom can see a large castle and a path leading into the trees and down to the lake. He has seen this place many times and feels stupid for not realizing it. He is looking at the back of the castle that has been his home away from home for many years. Tom eyes widen as he realizes that Mikayla might be hidden at Hogwarts.

" **Are you sure that this is where she is?!"** Tom says as his heart races, he might be finding his sister a lot sooner than he thought!

" **I'm about 90% sure"** Michael says chewing his lip **"but I have to do more research to find out for sure"**

" **That's more than enough!"** Tom says racing back to the stairs.

" **Tom, wait!"** Michael says getting up from the chair. **"We can't just barge right in there we need to be sure that she is really there"**

" **Why?'** Tom says stopping short

Michael's eyes darken again **"Because it could cost Mikayla her life if we are wrong, all these guys are connected. If you pick the wrong guy to go after, they will kill her"**

Oliver's voice is thick with emotion as he raises his head towards Tom and says **"that's what happened to Sarah"**.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it has taken me this long to update. My life has been super crazy with work, writing, and balancing hobbies and time with family.**

 **I promise that it will not take this long next time and I appreciate all those who have stayed with me this long!**

* * *

" **Okay, so how do we do this correctly?"** Tom asks turning to face Michael.

" **Well for starters, we are going to need to remain calm and call for backup"** Michael says rearranging papers on his desk.

" **Backup? Why do we need backup?"** Tom's eyebrows fall in confusion.

" **Do you really expect the three of us to go against hundreds of these guys alone?"** Michael states looking back up at Tom as if to say "are you serious?"

" **Well, I guess not if you put it that way"** Tom says backing away from the two men and going to sit down on one of the couches.

As preparations started between Oliver and Michael, Tom is left to his thoughts and they always seem to stray back to Mikayla. _How could he let this happen? How could he have not known that she would be back at the one place that they truly felt safe from the world? Would she blame him for what had happened and her being kidnapped?_

As the thoughts race through Tom's head, somewhere in the hideout, a door opens and a group of people file in. The group consists of dozens of men and women from every race, age, and blood status, some already armed with wands and bottles of potions. They all stop in front of Michael waiting for him to speak. Michael turns from the group towards Tom and explains the situation to them. A man with white blonde hair steps forward and bows to Tom.

" **I speak for the whole group in saying that we are here to help you in any way"**

" **Thank you"** Tom says looking at all the people in front of him. **"It means a lot that you are willing to help me recover my sister."**

The group nods their head and looks to Michael for the plan. The next couple hours are spent going over the ways into the castle that won't attract any attention. They finally decide on a plan and the group disperses. Tom sits on a couch with his head in his hands thinking over everything that has transpired and the role that he has to play in their plan, when a presence sits next to him on the couch. From the smell of their perfume, Tom realizes that it's a female and slowly picks up his head.

" **Hi I'm Evangeline"** The girl says smiling.

" **Tom"** Tom says shaking her hand.

" **I know who you are, I have been watching you for a while"**

" **Well that's not creepy"** Tom says chuckling slightly.

" **Yeah that came out wrong"** Evangeline says blushing **"Anyway, ready to do this?"**

" **As ready as I'll ever be, I guess"** Tom says getting up from the couch and getting his stuff together so that they could go.

* * *

The next couple of days were spent preparing for the rescue mission and finding a way to execute their mission without being found out. The group decides to execute their plan during their school year at Hogwarts. They are to arrive at school and go on as if nothing is wrong and when the allotted time that had been discussed, they were to find and rescue Mikayla. The last two weeks before school fly by and before Tom knows it, he is on the train with his friends heading to school. To not arise any suspicions, Oliver and Michael don't make contact with Tom before or during the ride to school. Things go on as normal with Tom talking with his friends about Quidditch that year and how they are going to win the cup that year. Tom tries to stay interested in what is being said but unfortunately his thoughts continually jump to where Mikayla could possibly be hidden in Hogwarts and how are they going to get her out of there once they found her. Tom is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he misses what his friend Daniel says and realizes that everyone has stopped talking and are all staring at him.

" **Sorry guys"** Tom apologizes **"I guess with Mikayla gone, I haven't been myself"**

" **Really?! We hadn't noticed."** Daniel said sarcastically.

The whole compartment laughs and Daniel re-asks if Tom has anything special that he wants to accomplish this year at school. Tom tells him that he doesn't know just yet and the conversation ends with an awkward silence.

Soon the train stops at the station and everyone gets off. The first years are called away and the rest of the students find their way to the carriages. Tom and his group of friends file into a carriage and they set off towards the castle. As the scenery passed by, Tom looks for anything unusual. Everything seems fine but looks can be deceiving. Too soon the carriage arrives at the castle and everyone walks into the Great Hall. Tom and his friends head straight to the Slytherin table and sit down. People from all different houses are milling around and talking until the Headmaster silences them all and begins the sorting hat ceremony. The ceremony goes by in a blur for Tom and soon the Headmaster is back up introducing new teachers and welcoming back the students who have returned. Soon the plates in front of Tom are filled and he eats his fill of chicken and potatoes. Despite missing Mikayla, Tom begins to feel more like himself during the feast. Once all the food has been cleared away, the Headmaster bids them all good night, Tom walks the path down into the dungeons and goes straight to bed.

* * *

Rumbling overhead grows louder and louder as whatever it is grows closer until it is right overhead. The sound is so loud that Mikayla has to cover her ears. "What could that sound be?" She wonders as the sound persists for what seems like forever. "They sound like hooves" Soon the sound fades and she is once again left in silence. Her body protests as she tries to stand. Mikayla's once healthy figure has been reduced to skin and bones. They feed her once a day and even then it's only water and bread. If she is lucky, they would throw a half rotten piece of fruit at her that, most of the time, spatters on the wall and she is left to pick up the piece off the filthy rat infested ground. Mikayla looks around at her room, for weeks she has been stuck in this room with nothing more than a mattress, a thread bare blanket, and a toilet. Her only visitors are the man who brings her her food and the rat that scurries in and out of the hole in the wall. Many times she has considered giving up hope that anyone would find her and many times her captors would tell her that no one was coming for her. No matter what they say to her, she knows the truth. Tom is out there looking for her and when he finds her, her captors will regret it.

* * *

The next morning, Tom awakes to a sound at his window. Tom sits up and looks over. An owl is perched on the window sill waiting to be let in. Tom opens the window and the owl flies in and drops its letter on the bed before flying back out the window. Tom picks up the letter and reads it. Tom reads a few lines before he drops it and races out the door. The discarded letter on his bed simply reads:

 _The clock is ticking and you are running out of time Tom._

 _I'm tired of warning you; make a move before I do._

As soon as Tom was far enough away from the Slytherin common room, Tom texts Michael to meet him on the third floor. Tom races down the hallways until he reaches the one place that he knows that no one can overhear them. The Room of Requirement. As soon as Tom arrives, Michael is waiting for him and they both enter the room and close the door.

" **What is so important that I had to come right now?"** Michael asks trying to flatten his hair which was sticking up wildly.

" **He has contacted me again"** Tom says pacing.

" **Wait, what?!"** Michael stops mid flattening looking at Tom with wide eyes.

" **The guy who has been contacting me through all summer sent me a letter this morning telling me that he is tired of waiting and that we need to make a move before he does"**

" **This changes our plans dramatically, doesn't it?"** Michael says frantically scrolling through his phone.

" **Yeah, just a little bit."**

Michael dials his phone and says to the person on the other end

" **Plans have changed, we act tonight."**

* * *

 **Next chapter will include the rescue mission. I am super excited to write it and hopefully I can do it justice!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!**

 **I know that it has been FOREVER since I updated this story and I am very very very sorry for that. Life has gotten in the way this past year and a half. I am going to commit to try to update more frequently now that things have calmed down a little bit. I am going to try to post at least once a month if not every two weeks. I want to finish this story by the end of this year so that I can start on another one. I am thankful to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, so without further ado, here is Chapter 13!**

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Michael turns to Tom and asks him if he remembers the plan.

" **Of course, I remember!** " Tom says incredulously " **it's all I think about!** "

" **I didn't mean to insult you, I merely wanted to make sure** " Michael says throwing his hands up

" **I'm sorry** " Tom says sheepishly " **I have been a little on edge lately** "

" **Oh, I've noticed** " Michael says smirking

Michael and Tom part ways and head to class. Tom's first class is Charms and he hopes that things will go smoothly and that he will at least pay attention for some part of the lesson.

* * *

Of course, he doesn't. Tom is so preoccupied with his thoughts that he realizes that he hasn't written down anything in his notes besides a few scribbles when Professor Marchbanks dismisses the class. Sighing deeply, he puts his notebook and quill away and stands up.

" **It's going to be a very long day** " Tom says to himself as he leaves the classroom and head to his next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Later during Potions, Tom is so nervous for what is to come that he doesn't notice that he is tapping his quill repeatedly on the desk, so much so that Professor Slughorn walks over and grabs the quill from Tom's hand before placing it on the desk next to him. Tom quickly apologizes and Professor Slughorn continues with his lesson on the effects of mixing bat wings with wormwood. The Potion lesson drags on and thankfully before too long, the class is dismissed and they all head to the Great Hall for lunch. Tom sits down and immediately drops his head to the table. His thoughts are so preoccupied that he doesn't hear someone sit down next to him. Tom's head shoots up when he feels a hand on his back and he looks into the green eyes of his best friend, Lucius Malfoy.

" **Are you alright?** " Lucius asks, eyebrows furrowed

" **Yeah** " Tom says wiping his face with his hands " **I just have a lot on my mind at the moment** "

" **Want to talk about it?** " Lucius says tilting his head before grabbing a sandwich from the tray on the table and taking a bite.

" **I wouldn't know where to begin** " Tom says shaking his head

" **I'm always here when you need me, Tom** " Lucius says getting up to give him some space

" **Thanks Lucius, you are a great friend** "

" **Anytime, man** "

Lucius takes another bite and swallows before walking out of the hall. He feels deep and heart wrenching guilt fill his stomach. He is betraying his best friend and he doesn't know how to fix it. The sandwich in his hand no longer looks appealing and he tosses it into the garbage can just outside the Great Hall's doors. Lucius decides he needs to clear his head and decides to take a walk outside.

Before he can even make it through the main doors, a figure appears behind him. Lucius stops but doesn't turn around.

" **You're stalling Lucius** " the figure says darkly

" **I need more time** " Lucius sighs " **I'm doing the best I can without him figuring it out** "

" **You better figure out something soon, you know what she does to those who don't upholding their end of the bargain** " the figure turns and disappears without a trace.

Lucius lets go of the breath that he doesn't know he was holding. Time is running out and he doesn't want to find out what torture he will endure if he lets her down but he also doesn't want to know the pain that he will feel if Tom ever finds out what he has done. Lucius takes a deep breath and walks out the door onto the grounds.

" **I hope that you can forgive me for this** " Lucius mumbles under his breath.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by similar to the morning, Tom's thoughts clink and jump around in his head. The feeling of being so close to Mikayla, yet so far away pains him more than anything. He wants to find her, he wants to get his best friend back, and more importantly, he wants hold his baby sister again and comfort her like he did when they were younger. The knowledge that they are going to rescue her tonight makes Tom's spirits lift slightly.

" **I'm going to find her and no one will take her from me again** " Tom resolves as he walks out of his last class of the day.

Tom walks through the corridors until he reaches the Slytherin Common Room. He speaks the password and climbs the stairs to his bedroom. He spreads out his homework and attempts to complete his work in hopes that the day will pass by quicker. Though he struggles to concentrate, Tom completes his assignments just before dinner. After packing everything up into his bag and setting the bag on the floor next to his bed, Tom gets up and heads into the Common Room. As he is walking down the stairs, he notices that Lucius is sitting on one of the couches. Lucius has been a huge help throughout this whole endeavor that Tom decides that he can let Lucius in on the rescue happening tonight.

" **Hey Lucius, got a minute to talk** " Tom says sitting down next to Lucius on the couch

" **Sure, man** " Lucius says closing his book and putting down his quill

" **I know that I have been distant lately but I have been so worried about Mikayla and how I am going to find her** " Tom says sadly

" **No, I understand. I just wish you would let me in a little** " Lucius says turning to face Tom.

" **I know and I am sorry** " Tom says feeling like a horrible friend " **But, I will let you in on a little secret** "

Lucius sits up straighter at this. " **What is it?** "

" **I know where Mikayla is and we are going to rescue her tonight** " Tom says proudly

" **Are you serious?!** " Lucius says a little too loudly " **Tell me everything!** "

Tom proceeds to tell Lucius everything that is going to happen including who is going to help him. Lucius offers to help but Tom declines saying that he will need help when they get back. Lucius agrees and the two of them part ways.

Tom walks towards the Great Hall feeling like a burden has been lifted off of his chest. As he approaches the Hall, Oliver catches up with him.

" **Hey Tom!** " Oliver say out of breath

" **Hey Oliver, what's up?** "

" **I really need to talk to you before tonight** " Oliver whispers leaning closer to Tom's ear

" **Why? What's wrong?** " Tom asks furrowing his eyebrows in concern

" **Nothing is wrong, per se, I just need to talk with you about something. Meet me on the third floor after dinner** " Oliver says before slipping into the crowd forming around the entrance to the Great Hall.

* * *

After everyone has been seated, the Headmistress addresses the school. As the Headmistress returns to her seat, plates and platters of chicken, mashed potatoes, salads, and pies fill the center of the tables. Tom takes a plate full of food and begins to eat. After months of worry and depression, Tom eats a full meal. The food warms him and he feels lighter than he has in months. Knowing that Mikayla hasn't had a good meal in months, Tom secretly wraps some rolls and chicken into a napkin to bring with him. He tucks the food into a pocket on his robes and walks out of the Hall. As he begins walking to the third floor, he sees Lucius coming towards him looking pale and frightened.

" **Lucius! What happened to you** " Tom exclaims running over to his friend

" **Nothing, Tom** " Lucius says quickly dropping a stony mask over his features " **I just…haven't eaten yet** " Lucius quickly skirts around Tom and heads into the Great Hall.

" **That was weird** " Tom says as he ascends the staircase towards the third floor.

Lucius quickly enters the Great Hall glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one is following him. He sits down at the table and fills his plate with food but barely touches any of it. His mind still reeling from what had just happened.

 _Lucius is in the Common Room doing his homework when Tom comes up to him and spills what has been bothering him. Lucius knew that he missed Mikayla but he never thought how much it actually affected him. Lucius offers to help with the plan to rescue Mikayla but Tom declines saying that he will need his help here when they bring her back. Lucius agrees and Tom walks out of the Common Room. Lucius's mind is spinning and he can't believe what he found. Tom finally gave in and told him! Lucius's thoughts come to a screeching halt when he realizes that he will have to report what he knows to Nyssa. Stuck in between duty and friendship, Lucius reluctantly gets up and walks out of the door towards dinner._

 _Dejectedly, Lucius turns the last corner before coming up to stairs leading to the Great Hall when he sees someone standing in the middle of the hallway. The figure isn't looking at Lucius but he immediately knows they are waiting for him._

" _ **Follow me**_ _" The figure states plainly as they begin to walk away._

 _Lucius follows and soon loses sight of the figure as it enters a door at the end of the hallway. Lucius jogs to the door and attempts to open it. The door is locked and will not budge._

" _ **What is going on?**_ _" Lucius contemplates while jiggling the handle._

" _ **You can't go in there yet Lucius**_ _" A voice sounds from behinds him. Lucius spins around coming face to face with Nyssa._

" _ **What are you doing here?**_ _" Lucius asks confused_

" _ **You owe me some information**_ _" Nyssa says walking around Lucius in a predatory manner, heels clicking on the floor. "_ _ **I don't like it when people disobey me**_ _"_

" _ **I'm trying to get him to open up to me, but it's proving difficult to do without Tom getting suspicious**_ _" Lucius lies expertly still trying to decide which course to take with the information he has been given._

" _ **I know that you are lying and I don't take kindly to liars, you know what happens to people who disobey me**_ _" Nyssa says eyes flaring. She throws up her hand and images of pain and torture rack Lucius's mind as he falls to his knees gripping his head._

" _ **Please my queen, I will get some information as soon as I can!**_ _" Lucius screams as the pain increases._

" _ **You will have my information by tonight or next time, I won't go so easy on you**_ _" Nyssa says eyes flashing as she walks away._

 _Lucius's head feels like it's going to explode. The images finally let up and the pain subsides. Lucius struggles to his feet and the only noise that he can hear outside the pounding in his head is the faint clicking of high heels. Lucius wobbles back towards the Common Room. Once he reaches the Common Room, he realizes that it is dinner time and that maybe food will help his pounding head. He walks towards the great Hall and is almost there when he is intercepted by Tom._

" _ **Lucius! What happened to you**_ _" Tom exclaims running over to him_

 _Realizing that his emotions and distress are written plainly on his face, Lucius quickly says that nothing is wrong and that he just hasn't eaten yet. He drops a stony mask over his features and skirts around Tom heading into the Great Hall._

After eating his fill at dinner, Lucius heads down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. He speaks the password and heads up to his room, he collapses on his bed and quickly falls asleep dreams plagued by a demon wearing high heels.

* * *

Nyssa, just returning home from council business, walks into her house fuming.

" **I swear I have idiots working for me!** " Nyssa screams into the ceiling, hearing it echo off the empty walls.

Making her way down the stairs in the basement and entering a room, Nyssa sits down in the chair at the head of the council room table. She is relieved to have the chance to sit down after a long day. Many things are running through her mind but one thing stands out the most. Nyssa is getting nothing out of Lucius and it is costing her precious time and resources. As she sits, a thought pops into her head.

Before she can press the button on the table to summon Trixie, she appears.

" **Mistress, someone is here to see you** "

" **Thank you, Trixie, send them in** " Nyssa says as she rubs her temples, trying to reduce the pressure there.

" **Yes Mistress** " Trixie says as she pops out of the room.

Nyssa spins her chair around to look at the portrait of her late husband on the wall. Greggory Riddle was a very handsome man who commanded everyone in his life with the upmost tact. Nyssa's mask over her emotions slips slightly, Nyssa loved him. He was everything she had wanted in life and he treated her like the queen that she is but ultimately his one flaws cost him his life. Nyssa misses him terribly but she knows that she is to finish everything he started and pass that duty onto Tom someday. The door clicks open and Nyssa's stone mask slips back into place.

" **What do you have to report?** " Nyssa says as her guest walks into the room.

" **I have the information that you want** " They say walking closer.

" **It is about time!"** Nyssa says irritated. She turns in her chair around to face her guest.

The visitor tells her what they know and how the plan will play out. After a couple minutes, after many questions, Nyssa is satisfied with the information but still has one question.

" **When do they plan to rescue her?** "

" **Tonight** "


	14. Chapter 14

After his run in with Lucius, Tom climbs the stairs to the third floor to meet up with Oliver. As he climbs, Tom goes over the plan one more time in his head before he meets up with the group in an hour. Lost in his thoughts, Tom runs into someone as he rounds a corner.

" **Sorry about that"** Tom says backing up a little bit from the collision

" **It's okay"** the person says taking a couple steps back. **"I should be used to you lost in your thoughts"**

Tom looks up as the person comes into focus and realizes that it's Oliver. **"Sorry man, I guess I haven't been too attentive to my surroundings lately"**

" **Like I said before, it's okay"** Oliver says motioning towards a door in the hallway. Tom follows Oliver into the room and they both take seats at a table occupying the space.

" **So, you wanted to talk with me about something?"** Tom says getting situated.

" **Yeah, I wanted to ask you how you think the plan will work out"** Oliver says looking at Tom intently trying to gauge his reaction.

" **Well, it seems pretty straight forward to me, we meet up near the one-eyed witch, go through the passageway to the cellar of Honeyduke's. Then, make our way outside and head towards the place where they are keeping Mikayla. It can't fail!"** Tom says leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head confidently.

" **There is always risk when it comes to these things, we were too cocky last time we tried this and it cost me my sister."** Oliver says leaning forward **"We can't afford to make that same mistake again."**

" **Who says we will?!"** Tom says sitting forward in his chair as he places his arms on the table.

Tom's thoughts skid to a stop, _"Oliver's backing out!" "Wait... does everyone want to back out? Do they think that this is a bad idea too?"_ Tom thoughts race trying to come to any solution that might fit.

" **I'm just trying to get you to look at things logically and think them through before we go"**

Oliver states sitting up straighter. **"You have no idea what we are up against; you have never encountered these men before!"**

" **I may not know who these men are or how strong they might be, but I will never give up hope. It may not have worked for Sarah but it will work this time!"** At this point, Tom is beginning to get very angry and his voice is getting louder with each passing second.

Sensing that things are beginning to escalate, Oliver stands up and begins to pace. **"I hope that, for Mikayla's sake, things go better for us"** Oliver continues walking to the head of the table.

" **I was a lot like you a couple years ago, very sure of myself and how things were going to be. When Sarah went missing, I tried everything I could to find her. If I had any glimmer of hope as to where she went, I would have done anything to get her back. I was cocky just like you and thought that I could defeat anything that came my way. We went on our rescue mission, I decided that I didn't need the others and went off on my own. I got cornered and had to fight my way out. While I was fighting, the others ran to my aid and the men killed Sarah while we were distracted. I cost us the entire mission because I only thought about myself."**

Oliver's hands are clenched around the top of the chair in front of him. His eyes flash with anger and regret.

" **Don't be like me, Tom, Don't. Get. Cocky."**

* * *

Every word Oliver spoke, shot arrows of self-doubt into Tom's heart. _"What if he couldn't save her, what if he was too late?"_ The self-doubt soon turned to anger, Tom thoughts tripped over one another ranging from doubt over his abilities to anger that Oliver wanted to back out. Through the mass of thoughts in his head, one thought jumped to the fore front of Tom's mind, _"Oliver didn't believe that he could do it, he didn't believe that Tom could think of others besides himself"._ Anger burned Tom's chest and before he knew it, he formulated his own plan in his head. If the Oliver or the group didn't want to help him, then he would do this on his own. In the blink of an eye, Tom stands up and the chair falls over behind him.

Tom wanted to say so many things but the only thing that came out was **"We need to meet up with the others"** Tom turns around quickly, opens the door and heads down the stairs.

Still upset from the conversation with Oliver and battling with his anger, Tom meets up with the group at the one-eyed witch passageway. Once everyone is there, the group splits into their respective teams; A small group staying behind to keep an eye on things there, one team working as re-enforcement once they get there, and the main team going in to rescue the girls. Once all the groups have been assigned, everyone leaves one at a time through the narrow passageway. As Tom descends, he overhears two people in the re-enforcement group talking to themselves. They tell each other about how unsure they are about what is going to happen. Tom wants to smack them and tell them to focus, but he knows it won't do much good. They are all nervous about how this will all play out. Once they reach the cellar at Honeyduke's, they climb onto a box and slide out of the basement window, which has already been previously propped open. They make their way across the street and into the alleyway designated. When they arrive at the rendezvous point, the sun has set. They decide to wait for nightfall to make sure they can move around without being seen.

Once night has fallen considerably, the group is ready to go. Slowly, they edge their way out of the alley a couple people at a time, making sure to keep to the shadows. Throughout countless hours of research and previous knowledge of rescue attempts, Michael is more than sure that this is where they are holding Mikayla and the other girls. The details of the building have been muddled in the encroaching darkness but Tom can just make out the tall smoke stacks of the old sugar mill. Tom looks around to see if he can spot the guards that should be out front. He doesn't see anyone but knows that they wouldn't just leave the place unguarded. Being cautious of his surroundings, Tom makes his way to the back of the house across the street from the mill. Once everyone arrives, two girls break out of the shadows and make their way towards the front of the sugar mill. As if on cue, two men appear from blind spots on either side of the main door and ask the girls what they are doing.

" **We are just on our way home"** One of the girls says sweetly, battling her eyelashes. The men give each other knowing smiles and tell the girls that it is a little late for two girls to be walking alone.

" **We only live around the corner, we will be fine"** The second girl answers taking the first girl's arm as they walk away and disappear around the corner.

As planned, the men follow after the girls. A commotion can be heard and a minute later, the girls come back around the corner of the building twirling their wands, walking arm in arm. With the front guards taken out, the two girls walk to the front door and take their positions. Michael mentions that one of the head guards will be passing by any minute and will be looking for the two men guarding the door. A couple minutes later, a tall burly man appears from the right side of the building carrying a flashlight, looking towards the shadows.

" **Status report"** the man chirps

" **All clear"** the girls respond in unison, mimicking the voices of the guards they just took down.

* * *

The head guard nods and continues his patrol rounding the corner a few seconds later. Michael and Tom break from the shadows and quietly make their way to the door. The door is heavy and it takes both of them to open it. Once the door is open, the rest of the group files in. Once the last person enters, the door shuts blocking out all sources of light. Someone lights their wand dimly, giving just enough light to see in front of them. The hallway they walked into directly leads to the main mill floor with a couple rooms branching off to either side. They all make their way into the room off to their left, making sure to watch their footing as to avoid making any noises. Listening intently, Tom tries to make out any movement pointing him in the direction the main group will need to go. After a tense couple of minutes, a door can be heard opening on the other side of the wall and someone walks towards them. Tom and Michael scoot back and listen as the someone comes closer to the door separating them from the group. Luckily, they move past the door and continue walking out the they just came through. Michael and Tom breathe a sigh of relief and move back to the door.

" **Let's go before someone else comes"** Tom says peering into the darkness **"We need to find out how to get into the basement"**

" **Fred, you're up"** Michael whispers to a boy in the group. A petite boy walks up with a map in his hand.

" **Fred has been memorizing the blue print of the mill, he can lead us to where we think they are holding the girls"** Michael says as the boy nods his head.

" **It's this way"** Fred walks out of the room, leading the main team towards the mill floor door.

Michael, Tom, and their team follow Fred. The door to the mill floor opens with a creak, they all freeze listening for any sign that someone heard. With no audible indication that it had, they continue forward. The room is massive with pieces of machinery abandoned haphazardly around the room. They make their way from hiding place to hiding place, following Fred towards a small door hidden on the right side. As Fred goes to open the door, a door a few feet away opens. They all jump to cover just as two men walk out.

" **What do you think the boss is going to do to those girls?"** the first man says to the other.

" **Same thing he does to the others"** the second man says rubbing his hands together.

Both men, from what Tom can see from his hiding spot, are tall and have long dark hair. They seem to be slightly drunk and oblivious to anyone but themselves. They walk towards the door Tom and his group are huddled a few feet from. Duckling lower into the shadows, Tom scoots back against the boxes trying not to be seen.

" **What do you think they are making such a fuss over that Mikayla chick"** the first man asks reaching for the knob. Tom's head snaps up

" **Her brother is supposed to be coming for her so she is worth than the others. Let's just hope that the boss lets us have some fun with her before he kills her"** The second man says making suggestive actions with his hips.

" **Eww, you can have her. She was pretty when she first arrived but now she's all bony and gross"** the first man says making a disgusted face.

At his reaction, Tom's hand clench into fists. He wants to jump out and hurt them for what they are saying about Mikayla but it won't do much good and they will lose their element of surprise. With fists clenched, Tom tries to breathe and remain calm. The men get the door open and begin to walk through it. As the door closes, they can hear the second man reply

" **I'll take whatever I can get"**

The door closes with a click and the group slowly comes out of their hiding spots. Tom's hands are still clenched and he is struggling to keep himself calm. Sensing Tom's struggle, Michael urges Fred and the group forward.

" **This way"** Fred says opening the door.

* * *

They make their way down some stairs and at the bottom, find themselves in another big room. The room is damp and smells of neglect and mold. The group covers their noses and Fred urges them to the right. Once they pass through another door, they find that this room is full of barred cells. The conditions of this room are very poor, the cells are empty except for some straw covering the floor and a bucket that clearly has been used as a toilet. Tom can't believe what he is seeing and meticulously searches for any sign of Mikayla

" **This is as far as the blue prints went"** Fred says wide eyed **"I don't know where to go from here"**

" **Thank you, Fred"** Michael says putting a hand on his back. **"You have been more than enough help, we will take it from here"** Fred smiles slightly and backs away from the front of the group.

Michael and Tom retake the lead and find a small staircase that goes further down. This level is very similar to the first but some of the cells have people in them. The people in these cells are chained to the wall and have their heads down. Even though their hair has been ripped out or cut off, Tom knows that these are some of the girls who have been kidnapped. A few members of the group start to walk towards the cells but Michael stops them with a hand.

" **Don't you find it odd that there is no one guarding them"** Michael whispers looking back at his team. The group have puzzled looks on their faces but slowly nod.

" **That is weird"** Tom says looking around to see if he can spot anyone in the shadows.

" **I think this is trap"** Fred says backing himself into a corner looking around skittishly.

" **I think so too"** Michael says looking around.

He slowly makes his way to one of the cells and leans his ear to the bar listening for a sign of electricity. He hesitantly taps the bars and finds that they are just regular bars.

" **That is very interesting"** Michael says pulling out a set of lock picks.

He kneels down and unlocks the cell door and then unlocks the chains around the girl's arms and legs. As he does this, nothing happens. Michael grabs the girl, who is limp, into his arms and walks out making sure to close the door behind him. He transfers the girl to someone's arms and they begin to make their way back the way they came bring the girl to safety.

" **Why aren't these girls being watched and why was it so easy for me to set her free?"** Michael says continuously scanning the room.

" **They might not have been as prepared for us to come as we expected"** someone says from the back of the group. A few others nod their heads and walk over to the other girl's cells.

" **No, something doesn't feel right about this"** Tom says looking around the room once more. Everything seems to be deserted like they left these girls to die but Tom knows that can't be the case.

" **We should keep moving"** Michael says while pointing to two members of the group **"You two get the rest of these girls out of here and Fred, lead them back to the front of the building. Signal the re enforcements to meet us back here."** They all nod and get to work.

After they take the rest of the girls back up the stairs, the only ones left in the room are Michael and Tom. Michael turns to Tom,

" **Now, let's go find your sister"**

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I am currently working on the next chapter so I hope to have it up in a few days!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all my lovely peeps! I hope that you like this chapter.**

* * *

Walking down another set of stairs, Michael and Tom arrive at the beginning of a long hallway. The hallway is lined with empty, straw-filled cells. Looking further down, something catches Tom's eye. The cell furthest from them seems to be occupied by someone. Michael and Tom make their way closer, stopping every so often to listen for any sound that might alert them of someone coming. They hear nothing each time. When they reach the end of the hallway, they realize that the cell is in the middle of an unprotected intersection with hallways leading off to each side.

Before Michael and Tom can take a step towards the door of the cell, they hear someone coming. They both duck behind cover and listen as the someone grows closer and closer until they see the two men from before stop at the cell in front of them. One of them produces a key and opens the door. The person in the cell is heavily chained and slumped in the back corner. Their hair is long and stringy with chunks ripped out. They are filthy and covered in their own waste. They look like as though they are dead except for the slight rise and fall of their chest. The men pick the person up by their arms and drag them out. Michael and Tom realize that this is one of the girls. They can't make out who she is from their present angle behind cover. As the men walk back out of the cell dragging the girl, Tom makes out something which he hasn't seen in months. Running the length of one of her dirt covered arms are delicate purple orchids.

* * *

Tom's heart stops and his eyes begin to water, it's Mikayla. She is being dragged away right in front of his eyes. His best friend, it's a mere five feet away. Tom's emotions are threatening to overcome him but he holds them in check knowing that if he were to slip up, it would be disastrous. Tom watches as the men drag Mikayla down the left side of the hallway and through the door at the end. As the door clicks shut, Michael turns to Tom.

" **Was that who I think it was?!"** Michael's eyes are wide and Tom can't help but mirror his look.

" **That was Mikayla!"** Michael whispers harshly. Tom can only nod as his body tries to processes what just happened

" **We need to go and get her"** Michael says from his hiding spot.

Tom nods again and stands up, mind still reeling from seeing Mikayla like that. Tom steels himself after a few moments and the pair of them discuss what the next step should be.

" **We need to find out what is through that door and where they have taken her"** Tom says glancing at the door.

" **I agree, but we need to wait for re enforcements to arrive"** Michael says looking back at the way they came. Tom reluctantly agrees and the pair of them wait. A few minutes later, no one has shown up.

" **Where are they?"** Michael asks starting to walk back to the door they had come through a little while ago.

Gently opening the door, Tom listens for footsteps or any indication that re enforcements are coming. He can hear footsteps a far way off but doesn't think they belong to their group.

" **They aren't coming, something must have happened"** Tom says closing the door again.

" **Something is wrong, they know that they are supposed to come when the group with the girls gets to them"** Michael states relaying his orders in his mind.

" **What are we going to do now?"** Tom asks watching Michael pace **"the longer we wait here, the more risk we take getting caught".**

" **You're right, let's see if we can figure out where this hallway leads"** Michael rubs his face with his hands before turning back towards the divided hallway.

* * *

Knowing that the left side of the hallway is where the two men dragged Mikayla, Michael and Tom decided to check the right-side of the hallway first. They cautiously make their way towards the door at the end. After checking to make sure that the don't hear anyone coming, Tom opens the door and they both walk in. This room is different than any previous room they have been in, the room has a large table in the middle with chairs surrounding it. Tom notices that it is eerily similar to the board room at his house. They make their way around the table looking for anything that might help them. They find a few scraps of paper but nothing of significance. Going through another door leads them into a bathroom. Finding no other way to go, the boys head back the way they had come until they re-enter the hallway.

" **Well that didn't help us** " Michael says to Tom.

" **You know that room looked very familiar** " Tom says looking back at the door to the board room.

" **What do you mean?** " Michael asks looking over his shoulder at Tom.

Before Tom can answer the door in front of them begins to open. There is no time to try to find a hiding place in the hallway so the two boys dash back into the board room. Once inside they decide to hide underneath the table hoping that whoever is coming won't think to come in here. Sadly, they are wrong, a moment later the door to the board room opens and a handful of people walk in and sit down around the table. The boys are trapped. Being careful to no hit anyone's legs, they maneuver themselves far away from the people. Once it seems everyone has been seated, someone addresses them from the head of the table.

" **You know why you are all here** " The voice rings out. For the second time today, Tom's eyes widen and his heart stops. The voice from the head of the table is Lucius.

* * *

" **Orders need to be given and you are the ones to deliver the queen's message** " Lucius's voice is clear and strong as he speaks.

Tom's heart aches knowing that he confided in him just hours ago and now Lucius is betraying them.

" **We know that Tom and his friends have freed almost all of the girls. We know that they are coming for Mikayla and will be here any minute. I need you to gather your men and find out where they are hiding**."

With a clap of his hands, the men around the table disappear. Michael and Tom are stunned under the table, they can't believe that Lucius has betrayed them. Knowing that Lucius is still in the room, Michael and Tom don't move from their hiding place.

" **I know that you are in here Tom** " Lucius says in the silence. " **I know that you are hiding under the table so why don't you come out and we can talk about what you are doing in here** ".

Seeing no other option, Tom crawls out from under the table and stands before Lucius.

" **And your friend too** " Lucius says gesturing to the spot where Tom crawled out from.

Cautiously, Michael makes his way out and stands next to Tom.

" **Ah Michael,** **I was wondering if I would find you here with Tom or with your men freeing those girls** ".

Lucius makes his way around the table toward the boys. " **You two look surprised to see me** " Lucius says with a smug grin on his face.

" **Why are you doing this Lucius?** " Michael says angrily " **We trusted you** ".

" **Well that was your first mistake** " Lucius holds up one finger pointing to it as he says " **never trust those you don't know very well. The second…** " Lucius holds up another finger pointing to it again " **is that you underestimated where my loyalties lie** ".

" **Why align yourself with Nyssa, she is nothing but trouble** " Michael voice begins to rise.

" **I guess you also underestimate her and her power** " Lucius says shaking his head slightly.

" **Tom, you have been very quiet, what do you have to say?** "

" **I have nothing to say to you** " Tom says quietly.

" **Come on! You must have something to say finding out your best friend has betrayed you** " Lucius says taunting as he moves closer to the two boys.

" **I trusted you and your broke that trust, so we are no longer friends** " Tom says quietly, hanging his head. Tom's emotions threaten to overcome him once again. He just lost the closest thing he had to a brother.

* * *

" **Come on, you don't even want to know why I kidnapped your sister** " Lucius says teasingly.

Tom's head snaps up, with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill out. " **YOU are the one who took her?!** "

" **Of course I did!** " Lucius says acting like it was obvious. " **Why do you think I wasn't heartbroken that she had been taken?** "

The dam broke in Tom, the tears in Tom's eyes spilled down his cheeks. His best friend had kidnapped his sister, and for what? A chance to please Nyssa.

" **Was betraying me worth the reward?** " Tom says angrily wiping the tears from his face.

" **Why, of course!** " Lucius's smile widened and it seemed to take on an evil characteristic.

" **Well, I would love to stay and chat some more but I have to go see what else your mother needs me to do** ".

Lucius walks over to the door and before he opens it, he turns to Michael and Tom and says

" **I hope you like your stay with us** ".

* * *

Lucius opens the door and two men walk in and grab Michael and Tom. Michael tries to fight back but Tom doesn't. He doesn't have the strength to fight. The men lead them to cells in the hallway and lock them in. The men and Lucius walk towards the door Mikayla disappeared through earlier. Tom slumps to the floor and puts his head in his hands. He is emotionally devastated. He can't believe everything that has happened. Why did Lucius betray them? Why had he kidnapped Mikayla? Why had he been so keen to help him find her if he was the one who took her? Tom shuts down, letting the heart ache take over, and lets the tears fall.

Sometime later, Tom picks his head up and looks over at Michael in his cell. Michael is laying on his back with his eyes are pointed at the ceiling.

" **Are you okay?** " Michael asks not breaking his stare.

" **I think so** " Tom says " **It still hurts but I think the worst is behind me** ".

" **Good** " Michael says getting up from the floor. " **Let's find a way to get out of here** ".

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite this story. I make me feel good when you do!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tom reluctantly gets up from his seat on the floor of his cell. He looks over at Michael and notices that he is feeling the bars of his cell as if he was looking for something. Tom cocks his eye brow and asks Michael what he is doing.

" **I'm looking for something to help us get out of here"** Michael says not taking his eyes off the bars.

" **Can't you just pick the lock?"** Tom says confused

" **I would if I still had them"** Michael says running his hands over the walls **. "They took my lock picks when they locked us in these cells".**

After a tense couple of minutes of finding nothing obvious on either the walls or the bars, Tom asks **"What are we looking for exactly?"**

" **We are looking for any loose bricks or anything pointed that might help us to either unlock the door or climb our way out"** Michael says pointing to the ceiling.

Tom hadn't noticed anything helpful on the ceiling before but looking at it now he can see a small opening in the corner of his cell leading to the next one. Michael has a similar one connecting his cell to the one next to his. Unfortunately, the opening is too small for either boy to fit through but that hasn't deterred Michael from trying. After a few minutes of trying to climb the wall and falling, he gives up only gaining himself scratches on his arms and bloody fingernails from trying to grip the bricks lining the wall. With a renewed hope of escape, Tom tries his hardest to look for anything useful. He notices that he has some broken sticks mixed in with the straw "bed" in the corner of his cell. Bending down, Tom begins to dig through the straw looking for a stick that is the right size to fit into the locks on the door. Finding a couple possible options, Tom shows them to Michael.

" **Good work Tom"** Michael says walking towards his cell door. **"See if you can lock pick your door".**

Tom stands up and walks over to the lock on his cell. He sticks a pointed end of one of the sticks into the lock and jiggles it a little bit. He can feel the resistance of the lock and tries to turn the stick to unlock it. Unfortunately, the stick breaks halfway through the turn. Tom removes the pieces and throws them onto the pile of straw behind them.

" **Try to go a little slower this time and make sure that if you feel too much resistance on the stick, then you back up and try again from a different angle"** Michael coaches gesturing with his hands as he explains.

Tom nods and tries again. He inserts the stick at a different angle and begins to turn it, the stick gets stuck and Tom has to jiggle it to get it to move again. He pulls the stick out and tries another angle. Sweat is gathering in the creases of his fingers and Tom wipes his hands on his pants before continuing. Suddenly a noise is heard from somewhere in the mill. The noise sounds like something heavy being dragged. Both Michael and Tom turn towards the noise listen for it to get closer but are unable to discern where the noise is coming from or headed. Tom quickens his attempt to open the door when they hear noise coming closer.

" **Hurry!"** Michael says urgently, **"It's getting closer!".**

Tom's hands begin to sweat more and just before they hear the noise again getting very close, the stick turns all the way and Tom's cell door swings open. He rushes out and gives the remaining sticks to Michael, who gets to work opening his door. A crash and a blood curdling scream rings throughout the building. Tom runs to the door at the end of the hallway and locks it hoping that will buy them so time to escape from whoever might be coming. As another scream rings out, Tom's thoughts turn to Mikayla and he hopes that she isn't the one screaming. Tom runs back to Michael and urges him to go faster.

" **I'm going as fast as I can"** Michael whispers harshly. Looking back towards the door at the end of the hallway, Tom notices that the handle begins to jiggle, someone is coming!

 **"Hurry, Michael!"** Tom whispers turning back towards him. Michael's face is taut with concentration. The handle on the door begins to jiggle violently and someone is trying ram the door.

" **They are coming!"** Tom says walking backwards towards the opposite end of the hallway.

" **Almost got it…"** Michael says.

* * *

A second later, the lock clicks and Michael rushes out just as the door begins to bow from the force of a group of people ramming the door. Michael and Tom take off down the hall deeper into mill. They climb a set of stairs towards a wooden door. As they open the door, they hear the door that Tom had locked give in and a dozen footsteps race in.

" **How did they escape!"** someone shouts. **"Find them!"** The footsteps quickly charge towards them.

" **We need to find somewhere to hide until we can figure out where in the mill we are"** Tom says looking over his shoulder.

" **Good idea"** Michael says looking through the doorway. **"Maybe since it's dark in here, we can find something in here to hide behind."**

The boys dash into the room just before a set of footsteps rounds the corner and heads up the stairs. Michael and Tom jump behind a pair of boxes as the door they just came through crashes open. From their hiding place, the boys can see a man and a woman looking around. The man looks around, eyes darting to every corner of the room. With backs pressed tightly to the wall, Tom and Michael ball themselves up as best as they can to avoid being seen.

" **I don't hear them running anymore"** the man says, eyes still searching frantically. **"They are hiding somewhere around here"**

" **They couldn't have gotten far"** the woman states words clip in annoyance **"They tripped the alarm when they opened their cells".**

The man nods and angles his head towards the door across the room. **"let's keep looking"**

The pair begin to walk away. Tom lets out his breath he had been holding. Unfortunately, when letting out his breath, Tom's foot slips on a piece of paper and his shoe scuffs on the floor. The pair whirl around, eyes searching frantically.

" **What was that?!"** The woman says walking closer to the boxes that the boys are hiding behind trying to see in the darkness.

Tom's heart rate picks up knowing that it is only a matter of time before they are found. The woman is getting closer and Tom cannot hide himself more than he already is. A couple more seconds and the woman will see him. Tom's mind desperately searches for an idea. Suddenly, Michael grabs a rock and throws it into the doorway across the room so that it bounces in the next area. The rock clatters loudly causing the woman to stop and looking towards the noise. In this moment of distraction, Tom moves around the other side of his box further into the shadows. The woman looks back towards the spot Tom has just occupied.

" **They are in the other room, let's go"** the man beckons the woman and they both leave through the door following the sound.

Once the pair have left, Tom lets out a breath and turns to Michael thanking him.

" **That was too close"** Michael sighs

* * *

After another minute, Michael and Tom stand up from their hiding places and walk carefully towards the door the man and woman just went through. This room is very similar to the previous in that it looks to be a storage room with a lot of boxes. Taking silent steps, the boys make their way around the room looking for any idea as to where they are. Finding nothing, Michael and Tom go back through the door and down the stairs into the hallway they were locked up in. The straw from their cells has been thrown everywhere as if they had been searching for the boys in their cells. Carefully stepping through the straw, the boys walk through the doorway noticing that the door has been torn off its hinges and it is lying face down on the floor. After walking for ten minutes, they are no closer to figure out where they are. Each hallway looks the same and no matter which way they turn down, there are endless rooms and hallways stretching in every direction.

" **We need to split up to see if we can figure out where we are"** Tom says exasperated.

" **I don't think that's such a good idea."** Michael says skeptically.

" **Well then, do you have any ideas as to what to do"** Tom's patience is starting to wear thin.

" **No but we can't split up, we will never find each other again"**

" **Fine"** Tom says crossing his arms but still following Michael through the endless hallways.

Finally, thirty minutes later, they come to a hallway that they recognize. They are back in the hallway where they first saw Mikayla.

" **Finally!"** Tom breathes out a sigh of relief.

" **Now let's find out what's behind this door."**

Of course, it wasn't that easy. When they approach the door, it's locked. After testing the door knob, Michael bends down and tries to lock pick it with the stick he used on his cell. Less than a minute later, the door clicks open and the two boys walk through it cautiously. Once they close and lock the door behind them, they make their way down the hall and into a dimly lit room. After closer inspection, Michael and Tom notice that this room is a lot bigger than they expected. The room is two stories and from what the boys can see, it looks like a fighting arena. Looking down from the balcony level of the room, they notice that the floor is speckled in blood as if it has recently been used.

" **I don't want to know what happened here"** Michael states as he turns and walks away from the ledge.

" **Me neither"** Tom states back up from the ledge.

Walking around the upper level of the arena, the boys gather no evidence that Mikayla is here so they continue to search. Opening a door leads them to another dimly lit room but this time it isn't big and grand as the previous but something unusual does catch their eye. Sitting in the middle of the floor in what looks like a spotlight, is Mikayla. She is hunched over and chained to the floor. Her skin is sickly pale and what's left of her clothes hang off her malnourished body. She looks like death warmed over. Tom's heart leaps in his chest and he begins to move towards her.

" **No"** Michael says grabbing Tom around the chest with one arm. **"It's a trap, they want us to run in and grab her"**

* * *

" **Very good deduction skills Michael"** a voice says off to their right slow clapping.

The boys look towards the voice and are surprised when Jacques steps into the spotlight hovering over Mikayla. Jacques puts his hands on each of Mikayla's shoulders and a small groan slips from her lips.

" **I didn't think that it would be this easy to catch you guys since all of my men had a hard time tracking you down"** Jacques smirks **"Who knew that all I had to do what set out some bait..."** Tapping Mikayla's shoulders **"…and you would come crawling into my hands"** Jacques opens his hands gesturing to Tom and Michael.

The boys have been deadly still this whole time with Michael's arm still around Tom's chest.

" **Oh, sorry, do you guys need a minute?"** Jacques says eyeing Michael's arm, smirking evilly.

Breaking apart quickly, Tom and Michael compose themselves and face Jacques and Mikayla once more.

" **You good?"** Jacques says still smirking.

" **What do you want Jacques?"** Tom says taking a step closer to Mikayla.

" **I'm so glad you asked"** Jacques says taking his hands off Mikayla's shoulders and walking around the front of her so that he is in between them and Mikayla.

" **I was hoping that we could talk about so things"**

" **What kind of things?"** Michael says walking up to stand beside Tom.

Now, less than 10 feet separate Michael and Tom from Jacques. Suddenly Jacques transfigures a lounge chair out of rock and sits in it tapping his chin thoughtfully.

After making himself comfortable, Jacques looks over at Michael and Tom,

" **Oh, I'm sorry, I should have offered you guys a seat as well"** Jacques swishes his hand and two more chairs materialize themselves right behind Michael and Tom.

" **Please, have a seat"** Jacques gestures to the chairs. Neither Michael nor Tom moves to sit.

" **Well then, you can fault me for not being a thoughtful host".** The chairs disappear as fast as they arrived.

" **Now where were we…oh yes, we were going to talk about some things."**

" **Stop wasting time and get on with it!"** Michael snaps.

" **Well then, someone is feisty today"** Jacques teases lips turned down, hand on his chest as he looks Michael up and down. Next to him, Mikayla lets out another groan. Tom's feet move forward an inch before he can stop himself.

" **That's close enough"** Jacques says holding up a hand. " **You see whatever happens to our dear Mikayla, is up to me. I say if she goes with you or if she stays here and becomes mine forever"**

Tom's eyes flash dangerously and glue themselves to Jacques's face. **"Do. Not. Touch. Her."**

" **Oh, struck a nerve there, did I Tom?"** Jacques smirking.

" **What did you want to talk about?"** Tom says through clenched teeth.

" **Oh right"** Jacques reclines back in his chair and puts up one finger, then says **"First of all, how I have what you want and how you can't have her back and second…"** putting up another finger **"…I want to know how it feels to know that your** _ **beloved**_ **best friend has betrayed you"** Jacques lips upturn into a devilish smirk as if he knows how Tom felt about it and he just wanted to see what kind of reaction he was going to get.

" **You already know how I feel"** Tom says hands clenched at his side.

" **True"** Jacques taps his chin looking at the ceiling **"but how does it feel to know that your mother orchestrated the whole thing"** The devilish smirk returns.

" **My mother?"** Tom says eyebrows drawn confused.

" **Oh yes, she is the one who ordered Lucius to kidnap your sister in the first place"**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tom's shock radiates throughout his face. His mom is responsible for this whole ordeal, she is the one who ordered Mikayla's kidnapping. Through the jumble of thoughts swimming through Tom's head, one persistent question kept rising to the top, **"Why?"**

" **You're lying"** Tom accuses

" **Why would I lie?"** Jacques says looking straight back at Tom.

" **You want me to think someone else is responsible for you and your brother's actions"**

Tom's face began to turn red with hate. All he has ever loved and everything he holds dear is crashing down around him.

" **What exactly have we done?"** Jacques says slowly **"that YOU haven't already done before?"**

Memories flash through Tom's mind. Memories of every meeting and every mission that he has gone on for his mother. _How many people has he personally killed or helped kill? How many people has he helped kidnap and/or tortured to gain information?_ Tom's stomach fills with shame and guilt. He is no better than the Malfoys, or even his mother.

" **You are right"** Tom says dejectedly

" **NO!"** Michael shouts **"He isn't right!"**

" **Michael, you don't understand, he is"** Tom's head drops **"I'm just like him"**

" **No, you are nothing like him!"** Michael spins Tom around and making him look at him. Tom doesn't look up and folds into himself.

" **Tom, look at me!"** Michael shakes Tom's shoulders. Tom looks up weakly.

" **You are nothing like them!"**

" **You don't know what I have done"** Tom says weakly

" **I may not know but I know you"**

Everything began to blur; Tom's heart and mind vacate reality. He has temporarily lost his grip on reality All he can see and feel are his imperfections and faults. Everything he has done flashes before his eyes, taunting him.

" **If you can't see for yourself how much good you have done, then you don't know yourself very well"**

Michael's words cut through the air like a knife, cutting into Tom's guilt-ridden thoughts. He looks up at Michael with glassy eyes.

" **I have failed Mikayla, my best friend has betrayed me, my mom is responsible for all of this. What do I have left to care about?!"**

" **You have friends who would go to the ends of the earth for you. You haven't failed Mikayla, I know for a fact that she has been waiting for you this whole time."**

When it seems like none of his word seem make a difference, Michael throws up his hands and starts to walk back the way they came. Suddenly he stops short, turning his head over his shoulder.

" **I don't know what else to say to make you see how much you matter to those around you".**

Michael turns back around and walks away frustrated. In a moment of reflection of Michael's words, Tom steals a glance over at Mikayla. Tears are streaming down her dirt-ridden face and her shoulders are shaking slightly. Tom's heart clenches painfully at the sight, guilty thoughts invading his mind once again.

" **She must know all the evil I have caused and she is realizing what kind of person I have become… I have let her down"**

Tom turns away from Mikayla and looks over at Jacques who has turned sideways in his chair, legs draped over one of the armrests. Jacques looks up at Tom and smirks slightly.

" **So, what's the plan Jacques?"** Tom resigns

" **That all depend on you Tom"**

Jacques says swinging his legs back to face front and then stands up.

" **Are you man enough to take back your sister or are you going to walk away like the scared little boy we all know you to be?"**

Jacques spreads his arms out to the side as if challenging Tom to come and get her. With memories still taunting him, Tom backs up slowly and drops his head once more.

" **I'll just be going then, I guess"**

Jacques's face cracks into a sinister smile like a cat who has just caught his mouse as he lowers his arms back to his side.

" **That's what I thought"**

Just then a small pained voice quietly rings out.

" **Tom please"**

* * *

Everyone's eyes snap to Mikayla who has lifted her head. Tears are pouring down her face and her lip is trembling.

" **Don't go"** Mikayla's voice cracks bitterly from lack of use.

Her eyes are glued to Tom's face and her hands are reaching out towards him. The walls around Tom's heart begin to crumble. " _How could she want him to stay when he has done everything wrong? How could she still want him in her life?"_ Tom's eyes begin to water when he realizes what her eyes are pleading. _She needs him, just like she always has. How could he have forgotten? She is everything to him, she has always brought out the best in him. Michael is right, he does have people who care about him. Why else would Michael come this far with him?_

Suddenly, Jacques's voice cuts through Tom's internal monologue. **"Well this has been riveting to watch but we have somewhere to be"**

Jacques walks over to Mikayla and yanks her onto her feet. Mikayla's legs shake with exertion and she struggles to remain upright. All the while, her eyes remain fixed on Tom's face, continuing to plead with him. With the chain joining her shackles together gripped firmly in his hand, Jacques half drags Mikayla towards the door he had come through earlier.

As they walk away, something breaks in Tom and he shouts, **"Please! Can I say goodbye to her before you go?"**

Jacques stops in his tracks and Mikayla runs into his back from the sudden stop. Jacques whirls towards Tom and with a wicked smirk on his face, says **"I guess you have earned it, but once you do, you will leave and never come back or I will kill her and make you watch."**

When Tom nods his head in agreement, Jacques throws the chain towards Tom and returning to his chair ten feet away. As a result, Mikayla tumbles towards the floor once the chains have been released. Tom rushes forward and catches her before she hits the ground. Tom's arms tightly wrap around his sister. She is so thin that his arms reach all the way around her with space left over. She buries her face into Tom's neck. He can feel her shaking slightly as she pulls her arms closer into him, seeking his warmth and strength. Tom rests his face on her head and rocks slightly back and forth.

" **I've got you"** Tom chants as he rocks her

He hears Mikayla begin to sob quietly and he grips her tighter. **"I've missed you so much, Kay"**

" **I've missed you too, Tom"** Mikayla whispers so softly that Tom has to place his ear next to her lips to hear her, **"I knew that you would be coming for me".**

" **Let me give you something"** Tom says gently extricating her arm from his chest and touching her tattoo to his.

The vines from his arm gingerly wrap themselves around her orchids and warmth flows freely from his body into hers. Mikayla breathes deeply, her skin warms slightly, her wounds begin to heal, and color slowly returns to her face.

" **Thank you, Tom"** Mikayla says sounding stronger already **"Now, can I ask you do something for me?"**

" **You know I'd do anything for you"** Tom says removing her arm from his and placing it back on his chest.

Mikayla looks up at him and smiles sadly, **"Please don't beat yourself up about what you have done in the past. I'm proud to be your little sister and I always knew that you would come for me"**.

Tom drops his eyes remembering the incident earlier **"I'll try"**

" **No matter what anyone else says, I will always be proud of you"** Tears gather in her eyes once more. Tom wipes them with his thumb and places his forehead onto hers.

" **Please don't cry, Kay"** Tom says looking up from Mikayla's face. He looks over at Michael, who is pacing the floor across the room, and without breaking eye contact with his back firms states, **"We will find a way to get you out of here"**

Mikayla follows his gaze and sighs a thank you before closing her eyes. She snuggles herself deeper into Tom's chest gripping his shirt tightly. Tom holds her, cocooning her within himself.

* * *

" **Okay, times up you two"**

Jacques comes over to the two of them and yanks Mikayla away. She flails and tries to get back to Tom but Jacques is stronger and throws her behind him.

" **Hey!"** Tom shouts reaching towards Mikayla.

" **I gave you your time and now it's time for you to go"** Jacques says bending down to pick up by the chain once again and drags her toward the door once more.

" **Now it's my turn!"** Michael's voice rings out and they all turn to look at him.

His face is determined and he walks confidently over to Mikayla, pulling the chain out of Jacques's hands. Jacques stumbles back a step at the sudden act. Michael gathers Mikayla in his arms as she begins to cry once more. Michael holds her tighter, fighting back tears as he grips her whispering something in her ear. He then does something none of them were expecting. Michael cradles Mikayla's face between his hands and kisses her. Tears make their way down both of their faces as the kiss deepen. Tom's eyes open wide in shock, _"How did he not know that they had such a relationship? I thought they were just friends."_

Michael ends the kiss and presses Mikayla's forehead to his own and whispers something to her. She nods slightly as her head dips towards the floor. Michael gently tips her face back up with his fingertips, looks into her eyes, and whispers something again. Mikayla nods again and pulls him into bone-crushing hug. Michael hugs her tightly and places her forehead back onto his own. Without breaking eye contact with Mikayla, Michael hands the chain back to Jacques and kisses her one last time. Tears threaten to spill down both their faces as Michael reluctantly pulls away and walks back over towards Tom. As he passes, Tom can see that his hands are clenched tightly trying to remain in control. Before Tom can ask, Michael continues past him, walking out the door they had come through earlier. Jacques smirks and drags Mikayla through his own door. The doors slam shut and Tom is left speechless and alone in the room.

After a minute to process what had just happened, Tom turns and follows Michael. As he closes the door behind him, Tom sees Michael in the middle of the room on his knees.

" **Are you okay?"** Tom asks tentatively gauging Michael's emotional state.

Michael gets up suddenly and wipes furiously at the tears on his face. **"Yeah, I'm fine"** Michael's voice cracks painfully.

" **I didn't know you guys were so close"** Tom says referring to the display he witnessed in the other room. **"I thought you guys were just friends"**

" **Yeah, sorry"** Michael smiles slightly **"I guess we did kind of hide it from everyone"** Michael looks over at Tom silently pleading that he won't be too mad at him.

Sensing Michael's uneasiness, Tom walks over to Michael and says " **You should have told me"**

" **I know"** Michael's head drops in shame **"I'm sorry, man"**

" **I can't tell you to stay away from her because I see how much you mean to her"** Tom places a hand on his shoulder **"Please be good to her"**

Michael's eyes light up and her turns towards Tom. **"I thought you tell me to stay away from her"**

" **Should I be?"** Tom cocks his eyebrow

" **Of course not!"** Michael says quickly **"but…I didn't expect you be so understanding of me dating your sister, you know, being her big brother and all"**

" **I know what kind of person you are and you have helped me a lot so far, so I'll give you a chance."**

Michael grips the hand on his shoulder and thanks him.

" **But…if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to hurt or kill you"** Tom's eyes narrow towards Michael.

" **The typical big brother speech"** Michael chuckles softly, wiping the remaining tears from his face **"Don't worry, I'll take very good care of her. I promise"**

" **Sounds good, let's find our way out of here and back to our friends for some help getting Mikayla back."** Tom moves towards the way they had come.

" **But Jacques said we had to leave"** Michael looks at Tom skeptically

" **He said that I couldn't come back for her, he never said everybody else couldn't"** Tom smirks leading Michael through the room and back to the arena type room.

* * *

As they walk, they hear chains faintly rattling to the right of them. Curious, they walk towards the sound. After winding through many hallways, they come across an unexpected sight. Chained to the wall is a very bloody and bruised man with striking blonde hair. The boys move closer and stop short when they realize who it is. The man on the wall looks up and they come face to face with Lucius.

" **YOU!"** Michael says rushing over to him, taking a knife out of his pocket and pointing it at Lucius's throat. Tom hasn't moved from his place and it staring at Lucius, remembering how he betrayed them just hours before.

" **What are you doing?!"** Lucius croaks as he spits blood onto the floor staining his teeth red. **"Please help me get out of here before they come back"**

" **Michael don't!"** Tom says suddenly causing everyone to freeze.

Michael looks over at Tom and then nods his head. Michael backs up slowly until he is standing next to Tom again, still gripping the knife in his hand.

" **Guys, help me!"** Lucius's voice gains strength slightly.

" **How do we know you won't betray us again?"** Tom asks pointedly

" **What are you taking about? I never betrayed you"** Lucius says losing the strength to keep his head up

" **You are joking, right"** Michael looks between Lucius and Tom, pointing the knife back at his throat, **"You were the one who kidnapped Mikayla. You told us yourself."**

" **I would never kidnap her, she's like a little sister to me. I have and always will protect her!"**

" **You can give up the act Lucius, we know that it was you and you admitted it yourself only a couple hours ago."** Tom says raising his voice slightly.

" **I have been here in these chains for days, being torture and beaten. How could I have talking to you a couple hours ago?"** Lucius slowly lifts his head and shakes his chains.

" **You're lying!"** Michael yells **"We were all there!"**

" **Tom, please, you need to believe me."** Lucius says, eyes pleading

" **If it wasn't you, then how do you explain what you told us earlier."** Tom says taking a step closer to Lucius

" **Someone must be using a Polyjuice potion or something to impersonate me"** Lucius says dropping his head once again.

Tom walks over to Lucius and takes his head in his hands. Tom looks into Lucius's eyes and says " **Tell me that it wasn't you who kidnapped Mikayla and you didn't betray us"**

" **I didn't take Mikayla and I haven't betrayed you"** Lucius says slowly all the while Tom is staring into his pleading eyes

" **You need to believe me, Tom. I would never hurt either of you ever. You are my best friend, please believe me!"**

Tom gently releases Lucius's face and turns to Michael.

" **He's telling the truth"**

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! If it wasn't Lucius betraying them, then who was it? How long has Lucius been chained there? Will they get Mikayla back?**

 **Find out in the next chapters!**


End file.
